The 54th Annual Hunger Games SYOT! (CLOSED!)
by Ryan22000
Summary: Aaron Garze won the Hunger Games 7 years ago. Now he is a proud mentor of District 10, but can he keep training newcomers even his brother who is now 14. Ray has to fight through all the other tributes when he enters into the arena. Who will win the 54th Annual Hunger Games! Will it be Ray or one of your tributes? They will fight through natural disasters and . . . Each other
1. Aaron's Life

**A/n: The Intro to my SYOT (which is now OPEN!) I hope you guys will all submit. I highly recommend reading my first story before yo usubmit otherwise you won't know who any of the characters are that I introduce first. Form is at the bottom of the page and I am going to ask in my A/N to review and tell me if you are stil lwith this story because if yo uare not, your tribute is more likely to die in the bloodbath.**

**Introduction**

Aaron Garze POV

My memories are still clear of how I killed my sister 7 years ago. I have been a proud mentor ever since. Nobody from District 10 has won since the 47th Hunger Games. My brother, Spike, is doing fine. He's 19 now while I am 21. Rose and Ray are only 14. They have four more years until their names will be out of the reaping.

The Capitol is having me back this year, for an interview. The last time the Capitol saw me was when I was 14. They are going to think I look different. Brown hair, hazel eyes. I look the same on the most part except for the fact that I am older, taller, and stronger.

I walk downstairs of my Victors' Village home. It's big compared to the farm that I once lived on.

"Hey, Aaron!" my dad yells from the kitchen.

"What?" I ask as I walk into the big kitchen.

"Reaping tomorrow so that means you are leaving again, right?" I nod to my dad.

"But dad." His heads turn from where he is cooking eggs. "I am having an interview. With Caesar again because they want to see how I am living and they want my opinion on the tributes."

"We will make sure to watch that," my dad replies, turning his back to me to get back to cooking his eggs.

"What about Rose and Ray? They are still eligible for the reaping," I tell dad.

"What about me?" I turn around to look whose voice that was from. Rose is on her way down the steps. Her auburn hair is in a messy bun and her green eyes are giving dad and I the devil stare.

"Nothing. Just talking about the reaping tomorrow," I tell her and she nods. I turn my attention back on my dad and say, "I am going to see Dixie." He nods and I wave a goodbye before walking out the door.

The humid hair hits my face almost immediately. Dixie Cane was my mentor, but now we are both mentors. In a way she is my best friend even though she is a bit older than me. Before knocking her door, I look out of the Victors' Village. I see a glimpse of the Justice Building. The peacekeepers are getting it ready. I breathe heavily, thinking of what could happen to Rose and Ray. I knock on the door.

"Coming Aaron" Dixie yells. "My parents are here! I am so excited for you to meet them," Dixie says while she opens the door.

"Why haven't I met them before?" I ask her.

"My parents and I weren't getting along then," she tells me with a sad face but then a smile is put on her face. "Please Aaron, come in, come in."

I nod to her and walk into the house that is identical to mine. I see an older man sitting on the couch with an older woman. I smile as I see Dixie's parents.

"David Cane, how do you do?" the old man stands up with his hand out.

I shake his hand and say, "Aaron Garze."

"So this is Aaron. Aaron Garze. I remember watching your Games just 7 years ago. I felt so bad. My name is Terry Cane," the older woman stays on the couch as she speaks.

"I try to forget what happened in the arena," I tell her. I sit on a plush, green chair.

"Did you have breakfast Aaron?" Dixie asks me.

"No," I say and Dixie heads into her kitchen. "Would you excuse me for one moment?" I ask David and terry. The both nod.

"They are so cute together," I hear Terry Cane whisper and I role my eyes.

I practically run into the kitchen.

"Dixie! Why didn't you tell me you had parents?" I yell at her, making sure her parents don't hear.

"Because I didn't know they would ever come and see me again," she replies.

"They think we are together too!" I yell at her a bit louder than before.

"Ha! That's crazy!" Dixie laughs.

"Yeah, well fix that! You are years older than me!" I say to her.

"Ok, I will, I will," Dixie says while spreading some jam on toast. She gives me the toast and I nod a thank you. We both walk into the living room and sit on a couch that is across from her parents.

"Mom, dad. Aaron and I aren't together," Dixie tells them while I eat my toast with fresh raspberry jam.

"Oh, well we just thought you were seeing that he comes here every day you said," David replies.

"Yes I was with his older brother when he died. I was Aaron's mentor. In a way we are already close because of our pasts. Just don't say that, it's weird," Dixie tells her father.

"Well I really should be going," I tell them.

"You nearly just got here Aaron," Terry says as I get up from the couch.

"I have things to do today, sorry, but I really have to go," I say as I go to the kitchen and put the plate in the sink.

I walk out of the kitchen and into the living room again. "Nice meeting you," I say as I walk to the front door with Dixie.

"See ya tomorrow then. Maybe this year we will have another victor," Dixie says.

"Highly unlikely," I say and give Dixie a hug goodbye. Dixie and I aren't together, we are just close friends.

I walk back into my house to see Ray and Rose at the kitchen table.

"Hey Aaron!" Ray yells. Even at the age of 14 Ray is still energetic.

"Hey," I say as I sit at the table. I press a button on the table and some juice comes to me. Red and clear, cranberry juice. I get up and walk to the fridge. My eyes narrow down on one thing in it, fizzy soda. I walk back over to where I was sitting and pour the fizzy liquid into the red juice. I pick up my cup and move it in circular motions so the flavors mix. I take a sip and then say ask, "Ready for the reaping tomorrow?"

Rose and Ray look at me with blank faces. They shake their heads. I really hope neither of them get picked. That would mean that I would have to mentor one of them. I would have to teach game strategy. How could I when they are my siblings? Teaching them how to survive before they are put into a battle of the death. I shake my head clear of all thoughts and think about what could come next.

**Tribute Form** (More you put down, better chance of your preferred District or getting in it)

Name:

Gender:

District (Top three in Order):

Age:

What they do in their free time?:

Personality:

Hair color/style:

Eye color:

Height:

Weight:

Family (age, relation, personality, appearance):

Friends (Same as family):

Reaped/Volunteered:

Reaction (If reaped):

Why? (If volunteered):

Games Strategy:

Alliance:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapon(s) of choice:

Reaping Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Dies in Bloodbath (Not really your choice, but I want opinions):

History:

What they show Gamemakers in Private session:

What they do during training (Show skill or keep a secret?):

Training Score (I will take these into consideration):

Career (Good reasons, not just "Um, they are from a career district"):


	2. Tribute List

**A/N: Final Tribute List!**

District 1 Male: Talon Shimmer (lalalauren1313)

District 1 Female: Absinthe Triana (spacechupi)

District 2 Male: Jason Styx (Doctor-Who-Guy-13)

District 2 Female: Alexa Darke (nevergone4ever)

District 3 Male: Sirio Futura (Domo Zombee)

District 3 Female: Sindhi Wiah (faceless eater aka slendergirl)

District 4 Male: Greyson Kai Lundel (lalalauren1313)

District 4 Female: River May Alliot (lalalauren1313)

District 5 Male: Kole Check (nevergone4ever)

District 5 Female: Ruby Flint (WaterCherry13)

District 6 Male: Pascal Ingenio (TeamCudgee)

District 6 Female: Charlotte Winters (bobaloo623)

District 7 Male: Ezekiel Browne (DrMarble)

District 7 Female: Silver Salton (nevergone4ever)

District 8 Male: David Peterson (thederangedramblingsofme)

District 8 Female: Surin Lee (Jocylin)

District 9 Male: Garth Thorton (DrMarble)

District 9 Female: Ashtyn Rein (AnimeAngel)

District 10 Male: Ray Garze (Ryan22000 me!)

District 10 Female: Mary Grace (butterflygirly99)

District 11 Male: Brett Allard (spacechupi)

District 11 Female: Honey Kelvey (VanessaAndEllieTheVamps)

District 12 Male: Grant Coulson (SpaceAgeDino)

District 12 Female: Eunice Liliton (FireflyLlama)


	3. District 1 Reaping

**A/N: Well, well, well. I need more tributes, but I have gotten both from 1 so here's the first reaping, hope you like it!**

**District 1 Reaping:**

**Talon Shimmer's POV**

I tear the dummy apart with nothing but my nice long sword. I smirk as I watch all my fri-no, not friends, more like followers. This kid named Xavier. Ugh! He always practices next to me. Doesn't he get that I want to KILL alone! Idiot! I look over at Xavier and see that his hair is the same style as mine, short and slicked up. Now he has to be a copy-cat too! H-hem, nerd alert. Makes me laugh at him though. He would barely make a 7 in training if he went to the Capitol.

Today is still the reaping. I am confident. I already know that I am ready to volunteer. Quite excited to do so actually. I really just hope that the girl is good and not one of the bratty snobs.

One last jab at the dummy and it is torn to bits. I put my sword back on a certain counter and leave the academy. The outside air has a cool breeze. The girls that walk pass me smile and I give them a head bob. They will enjoy that. My family and I live on one of the wealthiest streets in district 1. The houses are so big that you have to space them out so much. We live right on the end so when cars go by they see it. The beautiful green grass, the marble architecture. Our house is perfect. Heck! My life is perfect!

**Absinthe Triana's POV**

I watch Indigo throw a spear straight in the dummy's head. The dummy was hanging by a rope so it starts to sway back and forth, forcefully. Indigo Hayes is my boyfriend. Ha! I hate him though! My parents set up our relationship. This year will hopefully be my last year with him, seeing how I am going to volunteer for the Games. It's what my mother and father wants. My brother, Claude, volunteered a few years ago, but he died and that brought shame to our family name. Ever since he died they have been making me work harder than ever. They want me to win and bring fortune to our name.

I grab a knife from a small table at the academy and throw it at the rope that is holding the dummy up. My knife slices the rope and the dummy falls to the ground.

"Reaping today. I wonder what boy is going to volunteer," Indigo says to me while throwing another spear.

"Thought it would be you, seeing how I am volunteering this year," I reply back to him, laughing inside my head.

"Er. . . Absinthe I am not ready. I'll wait one more year or two or three," he replies shaking a bit.

"Well you won't be eligible by then," I say back to him still laughing in my mind. "I need to go Indigo. Don't want to be late for reaping, especially with me volunteering and all."

"Bye gorgeous." I almost want to puke when he says this, but I just smile at him and turn to leave.

When I get home on one of the largest streets in District 1, green lawns and marble architecture I see the boy living across the street. His name is like Talon something. Shimmer, yes! He's the one all the girls at my private school talk about. I never really have seen him in person. Eh, I want to be single. I'll break up with Indigo when he visits me to say goodbye.

Before I enter my house Talon nods at me like the other girls do. I smile back at him and flick my black wavy hair to the side. I flash my brown eyes at him and then slam my front door shut.

"You're late!" I hear my father's grumpy voice say from the kitchen.

"Sorry, Indigo wanted to keep training," I say calmly back.

"Don't blame you being late on Indigo!" I jump as my father yells.

"I am sorry." Ha! No I am not. I shoulder stand up to my father. I don't care if he hits me. "You know, you and mom were the ones who set me up with him." I laugh in my mind, but keep a straight face.

"Don't go to that tone with me young lady! Call you mother by what we taught you to too! Call her mother! Now to the library, now!" I almost sprint down the hall to our library so my father doesn't hurt me.

I place my bag down next to an orange leather chair. I sit down and take a heavy breathe. My father forces me to study a lot. I look at the couch and narrow my eyes. My reaping clothes are laying out on it. I walk over to find a sleeveless, boat neck, jade-colored dress. High heels sit under the couch. I role my eyes. I slip into the dress and then the shoes. I put my hair up in a curly bun. Time to get out of District one! Yay!

**Talon Shimmer's POV**

I slip on a dark green shirt and then my black jacket. I then put on some dark jeans with my shoes. Perfect. Reaping time! I head out the front door to my house after saying goodbye to my mother and father.

The Justice Building is crowed with kids of all ages. There really is no point of other people to come because there are always volunteers. I let the peacekeeper prick my finger and then I walk to the 17-year-old section. I smile as I walk past a flock of girls. I wonder if my mother and father will even show up. They better because I am volunteering! Maybe once I win they will actually come to one of these. The only good thing about my parents is that they give me whatever I want which is nice.

"H-hem!" our male escort shouts from onstage. "I am very excited about this year's Hunger Games!" I watch the male smile at the crowd and then play the treaty of treason right above our marble stone justice building. I don't pay attention. They play it every year and it is repeatedly said in all the books I am forced to read. Instead I pay attention to the Justice Building and all my surrounds. A red carpet has been put right in between the boys and girls sections so it forms the aisle. District 1's Justice Building looks new because it's shining. I mean we only ever use it for important events. The sides of it are all curved almost like a blade. A blade. . . I smirk.

When the treaty of treason stops our escort heads over to the girl section. He is not as petite as our last escort. Our last one put her hand into the giant glass sphere for like a minute before pulling one out. The escort we have now just shoves his hand into the pile of papers in each sphere and grab the first on in his hands.

"Diamond Trustvaulty," the man says while smiling.

"I volunteer as tribute." A girl with wavy locks of black hair and dark brown eyes enters the aisle way. That was the girl I nodded at today! Going into my house! I remember her. An opposite of what district 1 girls should look like, golden locks of hair and bright green eyes.

"Your name dear?" our man escort asks her.

"Absinthe Triana!" Absinthe yells confidently. The sponsors are sure going to be looking at her. I guess if I do lead the career pack I could handle her.

"Em. . ." the escort starts to say after he yanks a piece of paper out of the opposite sphere.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout out, walking onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our tributes from District 1!" The crowd start to clap and cheer our names. I wonder what reaping are like in outer districts.

My mom and dad came to say goodbye. My dad was happy and my mom was happy too. They hugged me and left. Now I am on my way to the Capitol. I am ready!


	4. District 2 Reaping

**A/N: I'm back! Here's the second reaping. I still need a few more tributes, more from outer districts if you look at the tribute list. I am going to post the sponsorship system soon too so you guys can keep track of your points.**

**District 2 Reaping:**

**Alexa Darke's POV**

I quickly walk into the training academy to get some training in before the reaping. The reaping. This one is going to be the best one yet. Why? I am going to volunteer. Bringing honor to my family is one of the things I have always wanted in my life.

When I enter the training academy I head straight to the fourth floor, weapons. I press the number _4_ in the elevator and it shoots me up. I arrive on the fourth floor in seconds. My friends are already up here waiting for me, Cameron, Wendy, and Raze. Cameron is my best friend out of them. She is the smart and logical one. Raze is the quiet and Wendy would probably be the swearer, seeing as she always swears a lot. Me, I would be the moody one. I am never really in a happy mood.

"Alexa finally! You are always the last one here!" Wendy yells to me.

"Well then, let's see. Who's the better fighter actually," I quickly retort back with a snarl.

"Shut up!" Wendy says, walking to the saber slashing station. Melee weapons have never been my thing, except for an ax. Oh how I love slashing axes around and throwing them. I smirk at my thought.

"C'mon Alexa, let's get to the axes," Raze says with her usual quiet voice and young look, choppy blond hair, in pigtails, and oceanic blue eyes.

"Kay." Together, Raze, Cameron, and I walk over to the ax station, while we let Wendy calm herself down.

I look at the axes carefully, wanting to choose the pick one. A blue handled metal grip one catches my eyes and I grab it from a white table. The blade is nice and big with a long curved edge to it. You have to get a good throw for the sharp edge to hit it's target. I carefully look at a moving human, fake, of course. The sculpted structure of the human's body is on a big block of wood, painted white, and it is moving throughout the ax throwing station. I aim and then throw my ax sideways at it. The ax implants itself in the heart of the wood. I smile and collect more axes.

**Jason Styx's POV**

I smile as the head falls off of the dummy I just slid my sword through. I look around the academy. More and more kids arrive by the minute. They must want to get practice in before the games. Everyone hates me though, all because of my parents too. I had to go to District 12 for a few years of my life. I had to train there. It was horrible. Now, ever since I have gotten back in District 2, the kids hate me. Three years I've been here and no one has made any effort to become friends.

I rub my dark brown eyes, feeling my eyes water from my past. No! This is a new year. This is Jason Styx's year. I am now 18 so I am going to volunteer. I don't think anyone will expect it because they all think I am horrible at training. No one even watches me, not even the trainers! It's sick! And my hair. I had to get my hair to attract attention from my parents. Now I have a red stripe down the right side of my light brown hair. Of course I never worked though.

The academy is full of many kids from District 2. My frown instantly turns into a smile as I watch the four girls, well known in District 2. Either Wendy or Alexa is in charge of them. They are all at the ax station watching Alexa throw axes which are hitting the target dead on each time. I wonder if one of them will volunteer this year. I've heard Alexa might because she is 18, as are the rest of them.

**Alexa Darke's POV**

"Bye Cameron, see ya at the reaping!" I yell to her and all my friends even though I only said Cameron's name.

I walk home, passing kids getting read, streets, and mansions. When I reach my street name, Spiral Avenue, I sprint down the sidewalk. My family's house comes into view. It is about 10 houses down from the edge of the street. I smile as I look at the beautiful architecture. The silver house's sides are curved inward. The roof is high with bright blue shining off of it from the sun. This is home.

"Finally, you're here! Hurry up and get dressed and shower!" screams my younger sister, Kimberly. Her light blue eyes remind me of me. Her hair though is brown, short brown. It lay straight, reaching the tips of her shoulders.

"I am going to need your help with my hair!" I yell back to her. I have never been good with hair. It's weird, but I just never have. I usually just put my brown hair with blonde streaks in a messy ponytail. My sister, oh how I am jealous. Everyone loves her! But, everyone loves me too so there is nothing to be jealous about. I smile at Kim.

"Yes ma'am, now go get ready!" I follow Kim's order and run up our spiral staircase to my room. I undress quickly and take a quick shower, washing my hair. When I get out of the shower there is tawny light leggings and a bright pink blouse laying on my bed. I pull it on and sit in my desk chair, waiting for Kim to come up.

When Kim arrives, she holds a metal object in her hands. She presses a button and it instantly turns hot.

"No! Not that thing! Just a ponytail, c'mon," I yell to Kim, knowing she will keep going with the metal object.

"Ha! Yeah right. Your hair is layers so I want to do it good!" I nod to Kim and wait for her to get to work.

She puts the heat onto my hair and curls it up, but puts it on one side. She does this with every piece of my hair except the blond strands. With the blond streaks, she just moves them to the side where the rest of my hair is. I put my fingertips to where my hair starts at the top of my head and move them through my hair. I feel the curls.

"Thanks Kim, where's mom and dad?"

"Work, they will meet us at the reaping." I nod to Kim and then walk downstairs to eat some breakfast before the reaping. I look in the fridge and take out chocolate milk. I don't need too much because I will be eating luxury on the train ride to the Capitol soon. I am so excited for the goods. For the food. For the Capitol!

**Jason Styx's POV**

I pull on my plaid shorts, orange and green. I then pull on an orange tee shirt and a green jacket with short sleeves. The shoes I wear are just plan flip flops. It's fairly hot today so I should be good. I just hope they don't throw stuff at me when I am standing onstage.

When I get to the Justice Building I get into a line of kids immediately. A man peacekeeper sits at a white table with a big booklet.

"Next." His voice is low and croaky. His hair is brown with gray roots. He must be in his late 50's because of the wrinkles on his face. "Next!" I jump and then put my finger down onto the table. He pricks it hard and puts the blood onto the big opened booklet. He scans it and then sways his hand, signaling that I can move on.

When the escort is on stage I have already been waiting for at least 20 minutes.

"District 2! Welcome to the 54th Annual Hunger Games." I look up at the screen where the treaty of treason is about to play. It starts to play and I tune out.

I still cannot believe what I am doing. I should look at it in a positive way. I mean, I am getting away from my family! That's the best thing about it. And if I win there will be no way I am letting them near my rich house. My Victors' Village house!

"Ladies First." The lady with bright green hair and aqua skin walks over to one of the two spheres. She dips her hand in and pulls out a slip of paper. She opens it right there and then walks back to the microphone slowly, seeing as her dress is metallic pink and tights that look pure metal.

"Crit. . ."

"I volunteer." A girl with all of her hair parted to one side steps into the aisle way. She looks like a rich snob like most of the girls here.

"Your name?" asks our escort.

"Alexa Darke," the beautiful girl says confidently.

"Next are the boys!"

When our escort has reached the sphere she dips her hand in and pulls out a name. She opens it and then walks back to the microphone.

"Dra. . ."

"I volunteer as tribute," I say proudly, stepping onstage. I look into the crowd and everyone is shaking their heads. Some kids are even booing. I narrow my eyes to them and stand proudly next to our escort.

"Your name dear boy?"

"Jason Styx." When I say this I look over at Alexa. Her eyes are wide and she is shaking her head. I wonder what she is thinking in her mind right now. Probably how she I am going to be horrible in the career alliance. The good thing is that District 1 doesn't know my past so they will want me in the alliance for sure. No way I am going to be able to stand them though. I guess I will make the best of it and break free of the alliance later in the games.

I sit in the train on a couch with Alexa sitting on a chair across from me. Nobody came to visit me when they could. Not even my parents came. I guess they think I have no chance. My anti-socialness will affect me though. Because if I am not with the careers I won't be with anyone else. That's a fact.


	5. District 3 Reaping

**A/N:** Here is anther reaping! These two tributes were harder for me to write for, but they are still pretty awesome tributes, enjoy and ReViEw!

**District 3 Reaping:**

**Sindhi Wiah's POV**

Class is boring. Koir, my best friend, sits next to me in her wheelchair. She doesn't like to talk about how it happened. She didn't even tell me how it happened! I watch the teacher right a quick mathematical term on the white board. She writes on the smooth and shining board with her finger. When her finger moves, green ink replaces the path of her finger. _Ok Sindhi, think, think. You know this. _

I quickly write down the math onto my small white board with a black marker. I raise my board and the teacher gives me a thumbs up and a smile.

When class is over I take Koir back to my house to show her my new chalk board I got. Silvan, my brother, is sitting at the kitchen table working on homework. My mom died at childbirth and my dad left because of me. When I grew up he told me that Silvan and I's mom death was all my fault. He beat me and left the family.

"Your martial arts class is today!" Silvan yells to me. Oh I forgot! I still wonder how we pay for all this. Silvan has like three jobs though. I am 13 so I cannot have a job.

"Koir, c'mon!" I shout to her. I push her down the hallway to my room and show her a medium sized chalkboard. I smile as I look at it.

"What you designing?" Koir asks.

"Just this little wiring thing for school. That is if I make the reaping today." Both, Koir and I's, faces turn into depressed ones in an instant.

"I better go. My mum ill be expecting me early." I nod to Koir and watch her stroll down the street in her small wheelchair. I shake my head.

** Sirio Futura's POV**

"13 years old. I hope you'll be fine," my mother says to me with her usual face and with her black hair up into a bun. I smile at her and walk out the door to my martial arts class.

When I arrive my mind gets set and the topic of the Hunger Games leaves my mind. My partner, Halo Green, a 12 year old, with brown hair and green eyes, waits for me on the matted floor. Most of the other kids are already fighting. Halo and I are probably the best two boys in this class and the best girl is probably that Sindhi girl, with the black braid and foggy green eyes.

Oof! I am knocked to the floor by Halo and he smirks.

"Wake up, you are off focus today!" A kick to the chest make me fall flat on my back.

I kick my legs out and entangle them with Halo's. I smirk and then twist them so he falls. Both of us regain balance and face each other. I do my normal jumping position while he does a weird thing with his feet. Back and forth, back and forth, my feet go. Halo comes at me, but I dive forward, under him, catching his feet, and make him fall. While he lay on the ground I pin him. _1 . . . 2. . . 3 . . . _

"Win goes to Sirio for boy and Sindhi for the girl!" I shake my head. How can I fight a girl? This is going to be weird.

"Good luck," she says in a kind tone.

"May the odds be ever in our favor," I say with a big smile on my face. She smiles and we shake hands.

I hear the word _go_ so I attack. I lunge myself into Sindhi, knocking her down. She kicks me off of her when I try to pin her. I get back into position and then decide to defend myself. Sindhi knocks into me, barreling into my side, and then she pins me hard to the ground. _1 . . . 2. . . 3. . . _Amazing, she is great. Sindhi releases me and I stand up standing in front of her.

"Amazing! You are great!" I pull out my hand and put it in front of her.

She shakes it and replies, "Thanks, you're pretty good too."

"I better go, don't want to be late for the reaping." Sindhi nods at me and then I leave the martial arts building.

Walking home is a drag. Boring, passing people who are depressed for the reaping.

When I walk into my house, Techie, my black little pug runs up to me and barks.

"Hey boy!" I yell to him. He barks and then gets a rope from his small den beside the kitchen. I pick up the other side while he keeps that other side in his mouth. I pull and pull and pull. I can practically drag Techie because of how light he is. I smile at him and then head upstairs to get ready for the reaping

**Sindhi Wiah's POV**

A black dress waits for me sitting on my bed after I take a quick shower. I slip it on and then I put some black flats on.

I say a goodbye to my family and then walk to the reaping. Everyone I pass is sad; their parents are all getting dressed. I feel a tear start to come down my face right when the Justice building comes into view. A peacekeeper holds metal thing and then say a short and witty, "Next."

I put my hand on the table and she pricks it, blood starts to comes from my finger and then she scans it. I go to the 13-year-old section.

"The Treaty of treason, District 3!" Our male escort says with orange hair and an orange tuxedo and slacks.

When the treaty of treason is over he says, "Girls first!" He walks over to the sphere and then grabs the first one he lays hands on. "Sindhi Wiah!" No! He just said my name! No!

I step into the aisle way and shout. I start to scream, but peacekeepers pull me onto stage.

Before I know it I am standing next to our male escort, watching him unfold a name. He smirks and then says, "Sirio Futura."

Not him! I fought him today in martial arts class. I beat him, I bet he was embarrassed. He stands there looking at me with sad eyes as he walks onto the stage.

Sirio and I sit on a couch waiting for our mentor or mentors come to see us. This is going to be the worst experience of my life.


	6. District 4 Reaping

**A/N: Another Reaping and in my opinion the best one yet. I am starting to get the hang of these reapings! ReViEw and enjoy!**

**District 4 Reaping:**

**River May Alliot's POV**

I quickly open my pack. Full of it is all sorts of shells and pearls. My dad taught me how to find the best shells at the bottom of the ocean. Now I make jewelry out of shells and things like that. Just to help my family. We are not very rich like some people in district four. My family lives in a middle class house, I would call it.

Oh yes, but my family. My mom is ill. She hasn't been out of her bed in months. I feed her, wash her, and take care of her mostly. My dad spends most of his time fishing behind our house at the dock. He gave me the jewelry business. Ha!. Like it's a business. I guess I just do it for fun since my dad got a new fishing pole, that actually works. His last one never got a single bite. My sister has no social life I think. She's always cooped up in her bedroom.

I reach town and put my blonde hair with blue streaks into a high ponytail. Our silver stone justice building is getting prepared for the reaping today. I head to the right of the big building. I walk down a stone path, passing fishermen and women preparing children for the reaping and kids playing in the water like small fish swimming around.

I smile as I reach the market. Grayson will be here. Grayson is my best friend. I think he thinks of me more than a friend though. I mean, who wouldn't like him? He is the most attractive guy in school and most popular. Everyone likes him! Before I look for Grayson I walk over to the woman who sells money for jewelry. She trades in jewelry for money and money for jewelry. She looks at me with sparkling hazel eyes. Her hair is a dirty blond with gray coming out of the top of it.

"I swear, every time I see you your eyes are bluer," the kind woman says in her usual croaky voice. I smile back at her.

"Maybe. It might be all the time I spend in the water. My eyes have adjusted to opening them underwater too. They are not at blurry," I reply to the woman, looking through my bag. I take out a necklace that has one green pearl at the middle and small shells going around the rest.

"Perfect, now go find Grayson. He came by not too long ago." I smile at her and take the money. I slip it in my bag and put it around my shoulder. I wave a goodbye and start walking farther into the market.

**Grayson Kai Lundel's POV**

"Boo!" I shout as I grab River's shoulders. She screams.

"Grayson you idiot! Don't do that, scared me to death," River turns to look at me and then the burning starts to hurt. She just slapped me across the face. "Haha! That's what you get!"

I quickly grab her and hold her like a baby. I start sprinting full on to the ocean. When I reach it, I jump in, still holding River tightly. I let her go the second we reach the water. The water is neutrally warm and cold. Just right, in my opinion. I swim back up to the surface and climb onto a dock. I watch River swimming like a dolphin.

"How'd your necklace do!?" I yell to her. A thumbs up comes up from the water and I laugh.

River and I aren't particularly in item really. Everyone knows I have a crush on her and she does too, but that might jeopardize our friendship. Her mom is almost dead just like mine. My dad hates me though. That's why I spend the night either on the docks or at a friend's. She is beautiful though. Blonde hair and blue eyes. And then me. The complete opposite of District 4! Brown hair and gray eyes. I belong should be in District 12.

"Grayson come on in!" I look at River who is nowhere in sight. Before I know it though something grabs my dangling leg, that was hanging of the dock, sand pulls me into the water. I open my eyes underwater to see River laughing. I wave her down to the bottom of the water. She nods and we both swim down. The sight is always beautiful just like River. All types of fish of colors of shapes. I stick up one finger to River and point up to the surface. She nods.

We both reach the surface and I grab my trident. I throw her a spear that I also keep in handy in case for this exact purpose. By no time we are back in the sea, staring at the colorful fish. I throw my trident with full on force at a clownfish, an orange fish with white stripes. I swim back up to the surface and sit on the dock, waiting for River to return with a few fish.

When River comes up at least four fish are in the middle of the spear, squirming to be free.

"Nice catch," I tell her as she climbs onto the dock.

"Thanks," she says, untying her ponytail.

"You ready for the reaping?" I ask her calmly.

"I guess," she replies with a depressed loo, while squeezing her hair free of water.

"You know what I am doing if you're reaped right?" She gives me a faint nod. Ever since we've met, I have always said the same thing. I am going to volunteer for the boy if she is reaped. I start to get closer to her, but then I hear a call.

"River May! C'mon! Time to get ready!" I notice the voice immediately and then I hear footsteps. I turn around to see Mr. Alliot.

"Grayson, how ya been?" he asks me with his usual look. He is a strict father, you can tell by the looks he gives you with his dark hair and sea green eyes.

"Fine sir, how 'bout yourself?" I ask him back, politely.

"Good." Mr. Alliot's face goes from me to River I nan instant. "River come on. The reaping in an hour." River nods to her father and then he stumbles away from us. I look at River and then her figure is barreling into my arms, hugging me tight.

"I'll see you at the reaping Grayson," she says with her face on my chest.

River let's go of me and then grabs her bag. She looks at me and then starts to run home. The reaping. I am never prepared for them.

**River May Alliot's POV**

When I reach home I grab a pear on the kitchen counter. I begin eating it and then jog upstairs to my room down the hall. I quickly close my door and set down my half eaten pear on my bedside. I look in my closet to find my reaping outfit, a white blouse, a flowing, black skirt that when you move in it, it shimmer blues and greens, and white flats. I pull all my clothes on immediately. I leave my hair down, but off to one side. One last piece to my outfit. This is my best part.

I walk down the hall to my parent's bedroom. My mother is sitting up in bed, waiting for me.

"You look beautiful," she says while coughing a bit.

"Thanks," I reply, kneeling by her bedside so she can finish the finishing touches. This is the every year routine. She puts a necklace around my neck. At the end of the necklace is a pearl. A white, shimmering pearl that has a tint of sky blue in it.

"Now off you go. You mustn't be late." I hug my mom a goodbye and head to the reaping at the Justice Building.

When I get there I sign in, by letting a peacekeeper prick my finger for some blood, and then I walk to the 16-year-old section.

The escort comes out of the Justice Building and plays the treaty of treason on a big screen left of the Justice Building.

"Now it is time to pick the young woman and man to represent District 4. Ladies first," the woman says with a quirky smile. She dips her hand into the reaping bowl and then pulls out one that is sitting directly on the top of the rest of the small pieces of papers.

"River Alliot." My response is immediate. I don't want to get beaten by peacekeepers to go up on stage more quickly. This cannot be right though! It's not fair. I stay calm on the outside so the sponsors don't think I am a scared figure, just another one not to care about. I stand on stage with a confident look in my eye. A determined look on my face. I look at the boy's sections and see Grayson. I can tell he is freaking out, but is staying calm. His gray eyes are gloomy and shining in the bright sun. I shake my head to him, nut before the other boy is barely even called Grayson volunteered. He did it immediately that I don't even know the other kids name.

After my sister and father come to see me I am on the train immediately. My father and sister didn't say much in the short time they had with me. My sister was just gave me some good luck and my father hugged me goodbye. Grayson and I are now on the train. On the train to await our doom. On the train, moving away from our families. On the train entering our death.


	7. District 5 Reaping

**A/N: Another Reaping, gone! This was another one of my good ones, seeing a sit took me awhile to write. I kept starting to write it and then stopped because I was not in the mood for writing. And when I am not in a good mood, I get horrible at writing. This probably took me so many sections to write it because of all the places I stopped writing at. I am now full of color since I am past the first 5. I really hope you like what is to come. ReViEw! rEvIeW!**

**District 5 Reaping:**

**Kole Check's POV**

I walk on the roofing of the power plant building. Logan and Sadie, my two best friends are waiting for me on a metal edge.

"Hey guys!" I yell to them. They are both 13 while I am 14. Sadie has her caramel colored hair up into a high ponytail. Logan has reddish brown hair with dark green eyes. They both smile at me. I smile back at them, with my fake smile. Why? Because my life isn't normally happy, nor is it ever really happy except with my friends.

My real parents died in a train crash visiting another district. I never knew about them much and I don't remember them. My, so you call adopted, mother is horrible. She insults me a lot and probably hates me. My adopted father probably wanted a child and I was the best shot at the orphanage, obviously, because the rest of the kids were bullies. My adopted father stands up for me when my mom's, adopted mom of course, temper unleashes and she brings it out on me. Me in general. I am a normally quiet person, who well, that's about it. Oh! I would be dead if my real parents hadn't forgotten me at the train station when they boarded. Quite strange. I don't remember much of that day, just that I remember waking up all beaten up in an orphanage and now I am living with people, which is better than orphanage life.

"How are you?" Sadie asks, her blue eyes shining at me from all the metal attracting sunlight around us.

"Well enough," I say instantly and quickly.

"Why is that? Normally you pipe up with us," Logan replies, with his stern look.

"It's reaping day Logan! Get smart for goodness sake!" My reply is louder than usual to him. I am not as close to Logan as I am to Sadie. I've known Sadie ever since the orphanage. She stills lives there, but her tall self can defend herself easily, seeing as she never pipes up. If a bully goes after her, she'll give 'em a sock in the nose with her dried fists.

"Kole, honestly, you really think you'll be reaped?" Logan retorts.

"Logan, honestly, I have a better chance than both of you," I say with a rigid voice. My eyes are strained, locked, on something in the distance.

"I better go; my par. . ." Logan's voice stops because he knows Sadie gets emotional when we talk about parents and stuff.

"I need to get ready." Sadie and I nod to Logan as he runs of.

"What if you are picked?" Sadie asks me, letting her ponytail down and taking off her wide-brimmed glasses. Her blue eyes are even bluer with her glasses off. I haven't noticed, but Sadie is really pretty. She is perfect, literally. Tall and slim, blue eyes, caramel hair. How can she be such a timid person?

"Then I'll make the best of it." I scoot closer to her, while still sitting on the ledge. I hold out my hand and she holds it tight. I can feel my palms sweating. The sweat starts to get sticky. What if Sadie pulls away?

"I'm sweating too." I laugh at Sadie's comment. "I have to go though. The orphanage wants me back a least an hour before the reaping."

I nod and smile. I say, "At least they let you come out every day to see me." She smiles and stands up, still holding my hand so I stand up as well.

"I'll see you later." I nod and then she barrels into me, her arms around my and mine around her. I guess I do. I do. I do love Sadie from the orphanage.

**Ruby Flint's POV**

"Idiot," I say as Diamond, my best friend with her dark brown hair in a fishtail down one side of her head, lying flat on her right shoulder, and I walk past a group of boys who whistle to us.

"Think they can say whatever they want and flirt like idiots. I couldn't agree with you more Ruby," Diamond says, flashing her blue eyes into my green eyes.

"And to think. My brother, Cam, is in that group. He's whistling for his sister. How cool." I turn to the group of boys and yell, "Oh yeah, perfect!" I shake my head, freaks.

"You ready for the reaping?" Diamond asks me.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't really care if I'm reaped or not. I bet I could be with the careers."

"Couldn't we all?" I laugh at Diamond's comment.

When Diamond and I reach her house we walk in. Both of us are fairly rich for living in district 5 which is pretty good. Before walking into the medium sized house I look at the power plants that are in the distance. I smirk as I make out two figures sitting on them. Loners.

"Hey guys!" Diamond's older sister yells. I smile in greeting and follow Diamond up to her room.

"Look at this!" I obey Diamond's command and look at her new drawing. A drawing of me. I laugh.

"It's amazing!" Diamond smiles and then we sit in silence, drawing what we want.

This is our normal routine. Walk around town, go to one of our houses, and then draw. But today is different since it's the reaping. The worst day of the year. Ha! It's really not too bad. Just need to be positive and try hard if you are in the games.

After about an hour I decide to leave because I don't want to be late for the reaping. I wave a goodbye to Diamond and then walk to my house down the street. I walk on the concrete, thinking about what I will wear. Pink? No, too last season! Orange? Too . . . weird. White? A white blouse. Perfect and maybe a drizzling of color for a necklace.

I walk into my pink colored room, smiling at it. My mother owns her own business which makes our family very rich. My dad, well, he died. Not that any of my family cared because he was rude to us all. I probably live the happiest life here in District 5. I smirk.

**Kole Check's POV**

I slip out of the shower, thinking about Sadie and me. We love each other which is a weird thought to think about.

I smile at the thought of Sadie and me, together forever. A brick-red button up shirt is waiting for me on my bed with black slacks and a black tie. A bit nice for a reaping, but it'll do. The stairs are cold once I step on them bare-footed. Walking on the wood stairs makes loud clunks. I bet my adopted parents wanted it that way in case intruders.

"Wonderful!" A bright smile is put onto my . . . dad's face.

"Thanks . . ." A slight pause in my voice comes and then it continues, "Dad." He smiles at me and I smile back.

"Ha, you look like a greased up nerd!" I turn my head to see my adopted mom standing with her old woman hands on her hips.

"Appreciated." I smile and jerk my head sarcastically and I start laughing on my insides.

"Of you go good luck son and May the odds be ever in your favor." I smile to my dad.

I walk to the Justice Building in peace, not wanting to disturb anyone. Most kids are crying outside of their homes while their fathers and mothers dress them. I pass an old blue house and hear screaming inside. A little girl comes out, crying. My head cranks to one side.

"You okay?" I ask, running up to her. She shakes her head. Her hair is a reddish color, all messed up. "What happened?" I try to as soothingly. The girl's hand shoots up and points at her house. I look at her confused and then she runs off.

I keep walking, but then hear a laugh. I crank my head to look at two girls walking down the sidewalk together. I recognize them from school, Diamond and Ruby, the popular girls. I shake my head and continue walking.

When I reach the Justice Building I roll my sky blue eyes. I sign in, letting a peacekeeper get some blood from my finger, and then I stand in silence next to all the other 14-year-old boys.

"Welcome District 5!" The District 5 escort comes out wearing a long orange dress that flows behind her. Her hair is in a gigantic bun on top of her head, also orange. The treaty of treason starts to play and I start getting nervous.

Palms sweating, I wipe my face of all the sweat coming from the side sof my face. I shake my head vibrantly.

"Now, it is time for us to pick a brave boy and girl for this years, 54th, Hunger Games!" Our escort hops on over to the girls reaping bowl and dips her hand in ever so slightly. In no time at all, escort is back at the microphone, starting to read the name.

"Ruby Flint." I recognize the name. Ruby! Ruby Flint! The brat from school. Whatever boy is reaped will have the worst partner ever, ha!

When I look up from almost laughing at Ruby, our escort is at the microphone with another slip.

She smiles, opens the slip, and then says, "Kole Check." My laughing mind turns into a sad mind. It's me! It cannot be!

I walk up onstage, tears filling my eyes. Everything gets blurry. I stand there, next to our escort. Our escort makes me shake hands with Ruby. No! With that filth! Her palm isn't sweaty at all and when my eyes meet her, she smirks at me and winks. Brat!

I sit next to Ruby waiting for our mentors on a big, luxurious train. My adopted dad, Sadie, and Logan came to see me. Sadie and Logan came separately. All I know now is that Sadie will be quite sad if I die in the arena. Let's just say if I don't win, she will never be happy, ever!


	8. District 6 Reaping

**A/N: Another great reaping. Enjoy and ReViEw, rEvIeW!**

**District 6 Reaping:**

**Pascal Ingenio's POV**

I run my finger through my messy brown hair. My best friend, Mari, couldn't hang out with me today. She got detention at school for being too funny. Ha! How are you too funny?

"Have a good day!" I yell to the customer exiting the store I work at. My dad. . . Excuse me, step dad owns a store. Just for basic food and stuff like that. It's like an ethnic food place, seeing as food from all other districts comes here.

"Pascal!" I turn to face my evil stepfather. "Your scans per minute is down, boost 'em up!"

My life is horrible. Actually my stepfather is horrible. I would be living in a Victors Village house right now, but my real dad, who was a victor, was killed by peacekeepers. They say he was a threat to the Capitol. Yeah right more like they didn't like a victor from an outer district.

"Pascal. Over here." I turn again to see my stepfather, pointing down to the ground in front of him. I walk over steadily.

"What?" My dark murky blue eyes turn to an evil, as does my face.

"Today is reaping day." Ha! Obviously. "You are volunteering."

"What!?"

"I would have Brisk too, but he isn't of age." Brisk is my younger brother, 8-years-old. Quite an annoying little rascal. He's a bit like me, doesn't trust anyone easily.

"That's not fair, you can't make me!" I shout at my stepfather.

"I can make you do whatever I want. And if you don't. . ." My eyes strain off his face to the line of customers waiting in line, watching us fight. Marcus, my stepfather's name, purses his lips and put them to my ear. "Your Life will ever be happy again, never! I guess you'll see why if you don't do what I say," Marcus says in a low whisper. I can feel his breath on mine. That's how close his lips are to my ear. His breath is warm and small, must be worried about something.

I give him a confirming nod and say, "Why?"

"I'll be rich if you win."

"H-hem, I'll be rich." He smirks at me and then walks away, to the back of the store.

"Sorry!" I say to the customers waiting in line. "Good morning, how are you?" I ask the first customer.

"Fine, you?"

"Ok I guess, seeing that the reaping is today," I reply back.

"How old are you. I mean you don't look like you should be working." The costumer flashes her green eyes at me and scratches her neck.

"Twelve. It's my stepfather who wants me to work," I say while I finish scanning the fresh food she got. "$10.99."

The customer opens her purse and then says with a sad face," Crap! I only have a ten!" She hands me the ten.

"It's fine," I say while pulling out 99 cents. "Have a nice day!"

"Oh, thank you so much!" I smile at her and then finish the rest of the customers.

**Charlotte Winter's POV**

I laugh at Edward as he makes a funny remark. Edward is my best friend. He's an orphan which makes him very protective of me. He has dusty brown hair and blue eyes. I wish I had his charming blue eyes. They sparkle brightly in the sun. No, I am stuck with brown eyes. Brown! On a person with golden hair? If I had any other eye color I would be pretty. My hair is always in a french braid though. My sister, Loretta, who is 12-year-old while I am 14, always does my hair. She'll probably even pick my outfit for the reaping.

"How is everyone?" Edwards asks, while we sit on a park bench.

"Loretta's a bit scared because it's her first reaping. Matthew isn't scared because it's his last year eligible for the reaping and he is quite happy," I say, sitting next to him on the wooden bench.

"I would be too, but his name is in there a lot right?" Edward asks while scratching his nose.

"Yeah, but he doesn't like talking about it. It's Loretta I'm worried about," I say with a depressed face.

"I am lucky I don't have a family because if I did I would have to be worried about more people than just you. My life would be sadder on this day too." I nod to him and get up.

"Wanna go climb the train station again?" I ask enthusiastically.

"Yes!"

Edward and I walk to a tall, metal building with ladders going up it and railing and small platforms on it. At the top is a clear roof. You can look down into it and see all the trains and stuff. It's quite neat, if you don't fall before you get there.

"I'll beat you up!" Edward yells in a high tone.

"You're on!"

We both turn our walk into full on sprints to the train station. He jumps onto a platform with stairs and I force myself up a ladder. The ladder is cold but smooth. It would give you a bad burn if you were to slip off of it and you have to grab it firmly. Edward is a few feet higher than me to the left. The only thing is that I have an advantage. The end of his the stairs end only about a quarter of the way up the building. Then he will have to jump from platform to platform.

When my ladder ends I climb onto a platform. There is a narrow pathway that goes along the station. I quickly sprint on it, holding the railing tightly. When I reach the end of the pathway there are steps that lead up to a set of ladders. The set of ladders is the last thing I have to climb because those two ladders are the only ones that lead straight up to the top. I jump five steps before landing on a step. I skip at least two at a time.

Edward is already on one of the two ladders when I reach them. He must have just gotten on though because he isn't even a third of the way up.

"Ha! You'll never catch me!" Edward yells down. I jump onto the ladder, literally.

Right foot and hand, left foot and hand, right foot and hand, left foot and hand. I quickly catch up to him so I can grab his ankle. I reach out and grab it, making Edward stop climbing.

"Hey!" He yells.

"Snooze ya lose!" I yell, passing him on the ladder.

I reach the top first and smirk when he gets up.

"Cheater!" Edward yells and we both laugh.

**Pascal Ingenio's POV**

When I get back home I walk straight to my room, not wanting to be bothered by anyone.

I get into the shower and start to wash my messy brown hair so that I can comb it to the side.

"Hurry up Pass!" Brisk yells to me and then starts banging on the door.

"You don't even need to look nice so shut up!" I yell back, shaking my head.

"I need to . . . um . . . brush my teeth!" I start to laugh.

"Oh my gosh! I am laughing so hard right now, Brisky! Ha!" I turn off the shower and open the curtain. I get a towel, hanging on the wall and start to dry myself.

"Ugh! Finally!" I ignore Brisk's words.

When I am finally all dry, after taking a while to make Brisk wait, I put the towel around me and open the door.

"Magic word?" I ask Brisk with a baby face.

"PLEASE!" I let Brisk walk past and then hear him mumble, "Idiot." I start to chuckle.

Waiting for me on my bed is a sky blue button up, black shorts, and blue flip flops. I guess that it is a bit hot outside, but it needs something else. No, it doesn't. That's just the words in my mind that keep saying, _you are volunteering, you are volunteering, you are volunteering. _The words scare me. They are like voices in my head. Like small demons wanting me to kill my family with a gun pointed at my head. I shake my head and try to clear my mind.

I slip on my reaping outfit and head downstairs to get a bite to eat before I leave. My mom is waiting for me, smiling. I don't smile back. Ever since Nile, my real father, died, I haven't spoken to my mom, her name is Julia, really. Some would say her face is mouse-shaped and she has long brown hair. I especially don't like my mom for marrying Marcus. She says she hates him which I know is true. She only married him because she wanted Brisk and I to live semi-wealthy lives. Even though we have gotten nothing out of it except hard work and punishment. My mom didn't even stand up for my real dad who was beaten to death.

"Morning," I say, walking by her and rejecting her hug.

"Pascal I . . ." I ignore her and open the fridge, taking out an apple.

I leave the house, eating the apple, and slam the door. The apple is soft and juicy. When I bite into it my mouth becomes full of flavor. Yum. This will be my last meal before a full-on Capitol meal.

When I arrive at the Justice Building, I sign in, by giving a drop of blood to a peacekeeper, and then I walk to the 12-year-old-section.

"Welcome District 6, to the reaping of the 54th Annual Hunger Games." The female escort smiles at the crowd of sad kids and then plays the treaty of treason.

I ignore it and start thinking. Why would my stepfather want me to volunteer on my first reaping? Does he really think I have a chance at winning? I am small and weak. I don't get why he would want me too. And I don't get why I am going to. I also don't get why I am not afraid of The Hunger games. At least I am not afraid . . . yet.

"Ladies first," our escort says while flicking her long, purple, fishtailed hair back. When she turns I see her fishtail go all the way down to her butt. Her eyes and lips are purple too. I shake my head and can't help laughing in my mind. She wears a bright pink dress, that is tight and then puffs out with feathers.

When our escort gets back to the microphone, she unfolds the small slip of paper.

"Loretta Winters." Winters, I know that name! I know it from somewhere, but from where? I try to think and then a commotion breaks out in the crowd.

"No! Loretta! Please no!" A girl steps into the aisle that separates the boys from the girls. "I volunteer! I volunteer"

"No, Charlotte! Please no!" Loretta starts to yells onstage. A peacekeeper picks up Loretta and takes her offstage, back to her spot. She is sobbing. She must be my age.

"What's your name dear girl?" The escort asks.

"Charlotte. Charlotte Winters." The girl says while flickers her golden, curled hair back. She wears a mint green dress with a black bow in it and a headband. She is crying which makes her unattractive, but if she wasn't crying the sponsors would sure be looking at her.

"Boys are next!" The escort walks over to the boys' sphere. She picks one up and then walks back to the microphone.

She opens it and then says, "Pascal Ingenio." No, that's me! That means I have to go into the arena, no matter what my choice is. I look at my stepfather and her smiles. Not a good smile an evil smile.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the tributes from District 6 Pascal and Charlotte!"

I sit on a red leather couch with Charlotte. Brisk, Mari, and my mom came to see me. They were all sad and I told them I was going to volunteer anyways. Now I am heading to the Capitol. No, not to the Capitol, to my doom.

**A/N: I lvoe these tributes and hope you will too!**


	9. District 7 Reaping

**A/N: More than half way done with the reaping guys. I really hope you like this chapter. I thought it turned out well. Ok now, this may be too much to ask, but I want you guys all to review so then I can know if you are actually reading my story. Because if you don't review then i know you aren't reading it and that means it's a bigger chance your tribute dies early on. So please ReViEw, rEvIeW! I fyou don't your tribute will die later on.**

**District 7 Reaping:**

**Silver Salton**

The sun wakes me up and the smell of sweat. My dad must be cooking. Well stepdad. My real father, I never knew him. I don't like to talk about what happened. I smell bacon, paper, and eggs. Three of my favorite smells. We live close to a paper mill which produces paper for the Capitol.

I run out of my room, putting a short sleeved jacket on over my tank top. I glide down the staircase, smiling.

"Morning pumpkin!" My dad says happily with his normal cheeky smile. I love my stepdad. He is one who really makes my life happy.

"Morning." I flash my blue eyes with a thick set of eyelashes at my dad. He smirks.

"You have always had the best eyelashes." I laugh and a smile spreads across my face.

"Where's mom?" I ask curiously.

"Work." I nod and prepare two plates of breakfast, one for me and the other for Halle, my disabled sister.

I eat my breakfast slowly, cutting off only the whites of my fried eggs because the yellow is just gross. The bacon is rather crispy, just the way I like it. My dad always makes me breakfast first and then my younger brother, Tim, who is 12-years-old. Today will be Tim's first ever reaping.

I pick up the plate of food, with Halle's bacon, fruit, and toast on it. I walk upstairs to her room. It makes me sad coming in to her room. Her room contains nothing but a soft mattress for sleep and handcuffs that cuff her to a wall. I unlock her room door and find her sitting on the ground, laughing. I smile, but her happiness usually doesn't last long. Halle's mood is unpredictable. One minute she can be happy as a lark and the other she can rage at people, throwing plates or something at them. I shake my head.

Halle's hair is greasy and tangled. Her dark brown hair is usually cut every so often. I set the plate of the food on the floor slowly, not wanting to scare her. She looks up and smiles at me. I leave the room and start to think about the reaping. Halle doesn't go to reaping. My family made a deal with the mayor. If Halle is reaped I will instantly take her place. So it's like my name is in there more than normal.

"Silver you have work remember, get ready!" I roll my eyes at my dad's voice. Work annoys me. I work at a tree cutting place. I walk into forests and chop the small limbs off the trees with an axe. That's why I have fairly good climbing skills, but too must curiosity which gets me into trouble sometimes.

I enter my room and put a headband in my long, wavy, dirty blond hair. I put on shorts, a tank top, and a small jacket, which I am already wearing.

When I get outside after saying goodbye to my dad the humid air hits me right away. I can feel my forehead start to sweat. It's either I am just hot or I am freaking out about the reaping.

**Ezekiel Browne's POV**

I quickly sprint through the forest, eager to get to the targets I made to get a few more shots in before the reaping. Daggers are my best weapon I use, axes are also pretty well for me. My parents died when I was 2-year-old. I was taken to an orphanage, but, of course, I was made fun of because of my timid nature. I don't believe in myself. When I do though it is great. When I do I am confident and determined.

I reach the targets in the woods that I made and stroke my sweaty, brown hair back. I narrow my blue eyes at the target and pull out a few daggers I stole from the market. This year's games are going to be different. I throw a dagger and it lands to the right of the target, just missing. I am volunteering to escape my horrible life. I throw dagger and it hits the target straight on. I have trained since I could hold daggers for this so when I believed I was ready, I could escape my torturing in my life. I throw my third and final dagger and it hits the grip of the dagger that is sticking out of the target. I smirk.

The air is humid which makes me sweat. I wear only shorts and some hiking boots. My goal this year is to be with the careers. I don't care how timid I am, I will show them that I am great.

I grab the grips of each of the daggers and yank them out of the tree. I walk back to where I throw the daggers and I throw them each again. They each surround the target and I smile. I start to laugh and then I sit down, opening my bag. I pull out my journal and begin to write about the reaping and my dagger throwing.

**Today is the reaping. I am 16 so today is when I will be volunteering. I know that I am ready for this. Why wouldn't I be? I hope one day somebody sees everything I have been feeling. No, there is no way the kids in District 7 would show sympathy. I have to win the games. When I win I can live in luxury instead of living in hell. **

I smile at my writing. Writing is my favorite hobby to do. My teachers always complement me on my writing in class. It makes me happy when people are positive to me. The only thing I hate is that the teachers are the only ones who like me and feel bad. The kids don't care. They don't care that I live in hell. They don't care that I don't have a roof to live under. They only care about themselves. And let them get one thing straight I don't care about them. Why should I? After all the tormenting they have done to me, why should I care about their lives? Probably because they all have a better life than me anyway. Good, when I win I can rub it in their face that I am richer and wealthier. Good . . . Let them be jealous when I win.

**Silver Salton's POV**

I chop off another limb to a tree, while sitting on a thick limb.

"Bomb's away!" I yell down to the male workers as I finish cutting a bigger limb off. They give me a thumbs up and I smile. "Time?" I desperately want to get the reaping over with like most of the kids in District 7.

"Three minutes until you can go!" I nod to the sound and begin chopping away at another limb.

When it's time to leave, I scale down the tree with my axe over my shoulder. I reach the bottom and walk away from the woods. I yawn and scratch my head, taking off my headband. I fix my sweaty hair. I wipe the headband of my sweat and put it back in my hair.

The minute I get, my mother is getting Tim ready. I quickly run upstairs to the bathroom and take an ice cold shower. I shiver, but get use to the coldness after a few minutes. I wonder what my mom planned me this year to wear.

I enter my room, shivering, to find a white blouse and a floral skirt. I slip on my reaping outfit and smile a bit. It's time for the reaping, time for me to see if I am to be put into an arena.

Tim and I leave after saying goodbye to our mom and dad. We walk in silence until we reach the Justice Building. Tim looks at me with a depressed face. I smile at him and we part ways, him walking to his section and signing in and me, walking to my section and signing in.

I wait in silence, watching kids come by me every so often. I look around; everyone is sweating and looking nervous. I bet the Capitol loves watching us all standing here looking foolish.

"District 7! Today is another great day, is it not!?"

"Nope it's not," I murmur under my breath.

Our male escort, Ryo everyone calls him, has orange hair and a bright red tuxedo. With red slacks and shoes, of course. His hair is all combed to one side with red highlights in it. I shake my head clear of all thoughts when the treaty of treason starts to play on a screen above the Justice Building.

When the screen goes back to a blank white screen Ryo heads over to the girls bowl. He grabs the first slip he lays hands on and rushes back to the microphone to announce the name.

"Silver Salton!" He looks around for the girl. I look too, but then I realize it's me. It's me! No! It cannot be me! NO!

**Ezekiel Browne's POV**

Silver runs around crazily in the aisle way. I shake my head. Peacekeepers grab her by the arms and practically drag her onstage. I cannot help but laugh. A low groan is let out of my mouth and I smirk. I fight the laughing back that my stomach starts to hurt. Why can't people just deal with life? You can't change how it is. You can only change the way you act.

Ryo looks half frightened and half excited. His eyes are doing a crazy movement. Back, forth. Back, forth. Weird. Ryo walks over to the opposite reaping bowl and puts his hand in. He moves it around and then grabs one deep at the bottom. I can see it. Me. Being put into the arena, rising on my pedestal, fighting for luxury.

I instantly step into the aisle way and raise my hand saying, "I volunteer as tribute." I can see everyone's eyes on me. When I walk up the stone steps of the stage I can see Silver's eyes, full of tears. They look terrified. In a way I am sorry I laughed at her. Poor Silver.

"Well a volunteer," Ryo says, ripping the slip he grabbed into tiny pieces. "Name?"

"Ezekiel Browne, 16-years-old." My voice sounds low and croaky. I am not sure why because I am not full of fear. I am full of excitement. What else would I be full of? Anger from the kids who mistreated me. Satisfaction from the way I am leaving everything behind. I guess I am ready for this.

Silver and I shake hands when Ryo tells us too. Her hand grip is firm and her eyes are full of determination now. I guess she doesn't want to look back. Her hands are soft and smooth. I cannot help but smile at her. She does the same, making her cheeks round out and her eyes squint. I hope I don't have to kill her in the arena.

I sit on an orange couch, waiting for people to come and visit me. No, nobody does. Why would they? Like I said before they don't care about me. They don't love me. Half of the people in my district don't know I exist. The half that does know me makes fun of me. I am leaving my life behind because if I do come back . . . I will be changed.

**A/N: Both of these tributes were fu nto write for. I really like writing for Ezekiel though. He is going to have a journal with him, writing things down and that is what I think is pretty unique. Thanks you to both of the two authors that sent in these two amazing tributes, you know who you are ;)**


	10. District 8 Reaping

**A/N: Here you go. ReViEw**

**District 8 Reaping:**

**David Peterson's POV**

I quickly grab the clock off of the wall. I sprint back upstairs to my three friends waiting for me

"What is that?" asks Owen. Owen has orange-red hair and a pale face, covered in freckles. He is a part of the outcasts and I. We call ourselves outcasts because, well, we are. Nobody likes us at school. Maybe they are just jealous of our intelligence.

"Just a clock Owen, obviously!" says Reid, itching his head, scratching his short black hair stick up.

"Guys no need to me mean," the last of us says. His name is Mateo. He has the same styled hair as mine, short and spiked up in the front except his is black and mine is brown.

"Ok let's see what's in the clock!" I yell, looking at each of my friend sternly.

"Let's not break it though," Owen says laughing.

We start to open the back end of the clock. We use a small metal, flat object that is good for prying things open. Once the clock's back is taken off we start examining through the wires. I take out a few batteries and put them in the back of my jeans pocket.

"Let's sell some of this stuff we have for money guys!" Reid yells excitedly.

"I like keeping it for collection," I answer back to him.

"If we survive today." Reid's words hit me like a bullet.

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously.

"It's reaping."

"That doesn't mean you die today! Wouldn't you actually try to win if you were reaped rather than just give up?" Every one stares at me with confused faces. "Yeah, we are from District 8! Who cares!? I would still try."

"Somebody's different today. I guess David is no longer a timid boy." I laugh at Mateo's comment as do the rest of them.

"Sorry, reaping day changes me, you know that."

"Well at least you are the smartest in the class," Owen says.

"Thanks, but you guys are all smart too."

"Not nearly as smart as you," Reid says, getting up from where he is sitting and hits my back. He then walks to the door. "I better go." We all wave a goodbye at Reid and then Owen leaves.

"Well wanna go to my mom's store. I need my reaping outfit from there," Mateo says.

"Why not?"

Mateo and I walk out of my house to the sandy streets. We walk down the road until we reach a small little shop. A clothing store for fabrics and stuff.

"David, Mateo how you guys doing!?" Mateo's kind mom yells.

"Great Mrs. Paredes-Sepulveda."

"Just call me Mrs. P." I smile at the middle-aged woman. Her brown hair is up in a high bun and she wears a yellow work dress. She then says, "Mateo your outfit's in the back why don't you go and get it?"

"Okay!" Mateo runs off to the back and comes back with his outfit.

"I think I must be going," I say when he comes back.

"Ok, see you at the reaping and . . ." Mateo starts to say.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor," I say and we laugh. "Bye Mrs. P!"

"Adios!" she calls back.

** Surin Lee's POV**

"Ms. Lee," my teacher starts to say. "You have been sent to my office because you and Ms. Smith got into a fight."

"And where is that girl?" I ask politely.

"On her way here. Now . . ."

"No! None of this is fair!" I flick my long black hair behind me. "I didn't do anything. She was the one talking smack about my family." I flash my golden brown eyes at my teacher. Whenever I get in trouble I never do. I always get out of it because of my likable personality.

"Very well. I am still in a weird mood Ms. Lee because you normally never get in trouble."

"I know and I am sorry. But it's not my fault she was talking smack about my family," I say as I put a pouty face on. The door into the teacher's office opens and Emily Smith walks in.

"You wanted to see me?" she asks to the teacher.

"Yes. Sit," Mrs. Brown says demandingly. Emily jumps a bit and then sits next to me.

"Am I in trouble?" Emily asks Mrs. Brown. I look at Emily and put a weird smile on my face and then look away.

"Yes Ms. Smith."

"Not again! Why do I always get blamed for everything!? Surin is such a lying brat!" Mrs. Brown looks at Emily and pulls off her small glasses that are usually balanced on her face by her long nose.

"And just for that, extra detention." I smirk and start laughing in mind.

"What did I even do?" Emily asks.

"No need for an explanation," says Mrs. Brown writing something down on a piece of paper. She hands Emily the paper and she groans.

"You two may go." I nod and walk out.

"Liar!" says Emily shoving me against a wall.

"Really, you wanna go there?" I ask her with a smirk.

"Yeah, I wanna go there!" Emily says punching me in the stomach. I put both my hands on my stomach, groaning. "Ha!"

I stomp on her foot and slap her across the face, making a handprint. I laugh. Emily grabs my arms and yanks me to the floor. I pull her down with me. More pain is immediately given to Emily by my foot hitting her side.

"I'm going to tell a real teacher!" Emily stomps down the hallway and then Mrs. Brown is right there. They start talking and then Emily points at me. My response is immediate. I quickly sprawl out onto the floor.

"Emily!" I hear Mrs. Brown yell. I smirk.

"That's what you get," I mumble under my breath and close my eyes.

"Ms. Lee, are you alright?" Mrs. Brown asks. I open my eyes and see Mrs. Brown sitting next to me.

"Fine." I quickly get up and ask, "Where's Emily?"

"My office. You better get home its reaping day after all. I wish you the best of luck." I smile at Mrs. Brown and walk out of school.

I walk home slowly. At least I am honest about everything while Emily is the liar. I don't get it. She is probably just jealous. I didn't lie a single bit in that office.

When I get home I immediately start practicing martial acts. It's what I do in my free time besides hanging out with my boyfriend and best friend. I start practicing punches and side tricks. I smirk as I land an ariel.

"Perfecto!" I hear my dad yell. He is carrying my little brother, Su-ah. He is 2-years-old. "Go get your big sister Su-ah. Go, go!" My dad puts Su-ah down and he immediately runs over to me, stumbling over when he reaches me. I laugh.

I pick him up and say, "Uh heavy boy aren't cha?" He starts to giggle and I do too.

"Ok get ready for the reaping in a bit. Don't be late." I nod to my father's words and go back to Su-ah.

"Helicopter?" I ask him and he starts going crazy, rolling on the ground. "Ok, ok."

I lie on the ground and put my legs up. He jumps onto my feet and then I grab his hands. "Wee!" Su-ah starts shouting.

"Dismount! One. Two. Three!" I yell and then I fling my knees so he does a flip over me. He lands on the other sides and starts laughing. "Ok I have to get ready. I'll see you later bud!"

**David Peterson's POV**

I step out of the ice cold shower naked. I quickly grab a towel and put it around my bare body. I start to shiver. I run into my room to quickly put on my reaping outfit, a dark gray t-shirt, dark jeans, and black shoes.

"Bye mom, dad!" They both wave a goodbye to me.

"See you at the reaping!" they yell to me. I smile and think, _hopefully._

I walk to the reaping in silence, kicking pebbles here and there off the ground. I reach the Justice Building and walk over to sign in. I put my finger on a table and a peacekeeper pricks it, taking some blood from the finger. I walk to the 17-year-old section and wait.

When the escort comes out the female with yellow hair and a yellow dress says, "Hell District 8! Today is yet another amazing day. Why wouldn't it be?" The treaty of treason immediately starts to play.

When it's over our female escort walks over to a sphere. She picks up a name and takes it to the microphone to opens. She unfolds it and purses her lips. She says, "Surin Lee." A beautiful girl steps forth and walks onstage. I can see her fighting back the tears. Next are the boys. _Please not me, please not me, _I keep thinking in my mind. "David Peterson!"

That's me! How is that me? I walk up stage and stare into the crowd, not looking at anyone or anything in particular. I shake hands with Surin and that's the only action I do onstage. Goodbye forever District 8.


	11. District 9 Reaping

**A/N: I hope this is another great reaping for you guys! Shout-outs! I only have a few people who are reviewing. First up David12341. Check out his SYOT he is a great writer. He reviews all my chapters and gives me some advice, as I him. Next is nevergone4ever. I have known her for a while and she is very kind, she sent in a few tributes which really helped me. Check out her SYOT it's almsot done! Next is my BFF in rl! lalalauren1313. She was responsible for the two great tributes from 4 and the male from 1. A great character creater. Next is butterflygirly99. She sent in a tribute which is helpful and she reviews. DrMarble is next with his great reviews and his two great tributes. One of which I jsut wrote for(see below) Next is TeamCudgee. Great reviewer and responsible for a great tribute. Two left! Spacechupi and thederangedramblingsofme (hope I got that name right) haha! Responsibles for great tributes and they are reading the story which all of you are. Thanks you guys! Remember to ReViEw, pros and cons to it!**

**District 9 Reaping:**

**Garth Thornton's POV**

_"Go die in a hole!" Tears start flowing out of my eyes. "Go cry to your mom, oh wait, you don't have one! Go cry to your dad that hates you!" All the kids start laughing. I start screaming and I punch the boy in the nose. Blood immediately flows from his nose and I smile at his crooked nose. Idiot. "Really!" The boy roles up his sleeves and punches me in the stomach. I put both of my hands to by stomach and I am thrown to the floor. Everything becomes black._

I wake up in my bed, crying. The sun is already up in the sky. I wipe my nose and my eyes. The clothes I wear outside are a simple lightweight, green tee, plain, baggy shorts, and no shoes. I can't afford shoes really. It's weird to think that I am 12-years-old. Today is my first reaping. Why should I care if I am reaped? My life sucks. My dad is gone all day and my mom left my dad and me. Why? She couldn't handle how verbally abusive my dad is. That's why I am a bit ill, people would call me. More like just a little mentally unstable.

Loud sounds scare me like pretty much everything. School, cars, my dad, kids. Most things scare me. It's not my fault I grew up in a horrible household. I am frightened easily which is a horrible thing to have since I am hated at school.

I quickly fumble through my dresser to find my sketch book and an ink pen. The first thing I take out of my dresser is my wallet. I open it and falls out 10 10$ bills, 10 20$ bills, 15 5$ bills, and 30 1$ bills. Enough to get me my essentials, food, water, warmth.

My ink pen and sketch book sit son my floor. I open it and start drawing. The ink travels where ever I move my pen. I smile as I draw a puppy. A realistic puppy. A pug, like the ones I see in the streets every day. BOOM. I look up. The door to the front door must have just been opened. Crap, my dad's home.

I quickly throw my wallet, sketch book, ink pen in my small bag. I shove a box of crackers into it too. When I stand up from the carpet my knees ache from being on them so long. The window is hard to open. I push up and then it finally opens. I throw myself out of it and land inside a tree. I scale the tree downward and then jump off. That was too close. I look at the back of my dad's house and here a glass shatter. I quickly jump back, eyes wide.

**Ashtyn Rein's POV**

I quickly cover the grain with soil. Finally, I am done. Work is horrible around here. Especially on reaping day. The day to see if we enter to our doom and the day to see if we can live another year.

"Ash, you may go!" yells my boss. I nod to him and run away from the sweaty workers. I quickly run into town, eager to finish Destiny, my best friend.

"Ash! How was work?" Destiny asks when I find her sitting on a bench. Her blond hair is up into a hair ponytail while her amber eyes strain onto mine.

"Horrible," I say with a lower voice.

"As usual then." We both laugh. I press my finger tips to my auburn hair and put it behind my ear.

"Are you ready for the reaping?" Destiny asks me.

"So many cons to it and one pro," I say shaking my head.

"There isn't a pro to being reaped." I look at destiny and nod. "What is it then?" she asks pursing her lips.

"You don't have to watch the games."

"Yeah instead you are in them!" I look at her nod.

"So wanna go to my house?" I say changing the subject.

"Sure thang." I hear her reply and we set off toward my house.

When we reach my house, a plain modern styled home for District 9 with a stone outside and wood inside, we find my mom cooking.

"Hey girls. Fresh fruit?" My mom says.

"Why not?" Destiny says, sitting down at our counter. I take the seat next to her.

My mom pushes two bowls of fruit towards us. It's sad. My mom and I live on our own. My father died in a plague incident and my sister died in the Games two years ago. I still don't think my mom is over depression yet. She cooks and cleans to get over. I love her. We are the best mother-daughter duo, in my opinion. We are almost always there for each other.

I eat the strange blue fruit slowly, letting the great taste flood my mouth. The juiciness explodes in my mouth as does the sweetness and tartness. Yum. My favorite.

"Now for the reaping," my mom starts to say, "Are you two ready?"

We both shake our heads and I say, "Mom, we'll be fine. I just know it."

"Knowing things doesn't always make things fine," my mom says, walking out of the room. I look at Destiny.

"I better go," she says with a sad expression. I nod to her and walk upstairs to get ready.

**Garth Thornton's POV**

For the past hour I have been drawing, sitting under a tree. I get up and walk home, well to my dad's house. I reach the house and climb the tree next to it, climbing into my bedroom. I can't take a shower with my dad here so I just put on a brown jacket of my green tee. I then put on brown pants. Maybe nobody will notice I have no shoes. No, I need shoes.

I quickly open the door which leads to a hallway. I run down it and into my dad's room. I pick a pair of brown shoes and then run back out again. The hallway is wooden floor which makes it a bit loud as I run. _Just get out of here before he hears it, get out of here before he hears it, _I keep repeating in my head.

"Hey! Who's up there!? If somebody is robbing my house you will be dead!" I hear my dad yell. I feel sweat dripping down my forehead. My body starts to shake. I hold my dry palms up in front of me and they shake side to side. My teeth start to chatter. I wipe my face from sweat and climb out of the window. I look back and see my dad standing at the door, glass in hand. It's a long way down. Who cares? I leap out of the window before the glass comes out of the window.

I land in the tree and then quickly scramble down it, eager to get to the reaping and away from him. The glass lands on the dirt and breaks, shattering into a million pieces.

"Idiot. You fool. Why do you stay there in the first place? Idiot. Idiot. Idiot," I mumble to myself.

When I reach the Justice Building tears are flowing from my eyes. Not because I am scared or anything, but because of my dad.

"Next," a low voice and scratchy voice says as I stand in line, waiting to sign in. I quickly walk up to the desk and place my finger down. The pain is instant. I look down and see drops of blood coming out of my index finger. The peacekeeper puts my finger to a vast booklet and then scans the red plasma.

I walk to the 12-year-old section and wait. Our lady escort comes out with bright purple lips, hair, dress, eyes, and shoes. Her skin is even tinted a little bit purple.

"Welcome District 9 to the 54th annual reaping! Today we will pick a daring young man and woman to compete in this year's pageant known as the Hunger Games!" The Treaty of treason starts to play and now I can do is wait. I guess if I am reaped I cannot do anything. I am daring. I am brave. I am mental.

**Ashtyn Rein's POV**

The treaty of treason stops and immediately our escort has a slip in her hand and is unfolding it.

"Ashtyn Rein!" My eyes grow wide and they immediately strain onto my mother's. She has her hands to her face. I see tears starting to form in my eyes and I look away. _Be strong for her Ashtyn, be strong. _

I walk up proudly and elegantly, eager to get sponsors so I could have a chance. Our escort smiles at me and then walks over to the boy's sphere. I wonder who I will have to face.

"Garth Thornton!" I just realized. Our escort's voice is not smooth and flowing like I would expect Capitol people to sound like. It pauses between syllables and is a bit croaky.

I scan the crowd to find the boy who was reaped. A scream overcomes my ears and a boy is in the aisle way. He is pulling his hair and screaming bloody murder. Peacekeepers finally pick up the small boy and carry him onstage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, big round of applause for Garth Thornton and Ashtyn Rein!" Only the escort is clapping. Garth and I shake hands. I realize that his grip is firm, but sweaty. He must be really determined.

I stand in the Justice Building waiting for my visitors. My mom and Destiny immediately walk in.

"You'll be fine!" Destiny yells baring her arms around me into a big hug.

"Ash, you have to try as hard as you can! You will come back!" my mom says to me, hugging me after Destiny is done.

"But." My voice is soft and quiet and scared.

"No buts. Now, I love you. Try as hard as you possibly can." I nod to my mom's voice and watch a peacekeeper take them out. I can't do this. What chance do I have against a career? What chance do I have at all?


	12. District 10 Reaping

**A/N: Another reaping is here! Glad to almsot be done with the reaping! They are getting harder to write, but certain districts are easier. The hardest reaping was probably the 5th one. I jsut could not figure out a way to start it! Here you go!**

**District 10 Reaping:**

**Ray Garze's POV**

"Ha!" I yell to Rose when push her off the couch of my brother's Victors' Village house.

"Idiot. Where's Aaron?"

I shrug and say, "Dixie's probably."

"Well let's go barge in on them!" I laugh at my twin sister's comment and then we leave the house to mild, humid air.

Rose knocks on the door to Dixie's house. She puts her dirty blond hair up into a hair ponytail and then the door opens.

"Yes?" Dixie asks and the yells, "Rose, Ray great to see you!" Rose and I smile at her.

"Great to see you too!" Rose tells her and she smiles.

"Now what can I do for you?" she asks us suspiciously.

"Aaron, is he there?" I tell her. She shakes her head. "Where is he?"

"My parents are here and he didn't want to intrude on their visiting." Rose and I nod.

"Just wondered," Rose says walking away.

"Ok good luck to you both."

"Thanks," I say happily and then walk away with Rose.

Rose and I walk and walk and walk. "Ray?"

"Yeah?" I look at my sister with a confused expression.

"Do you miss our old house? That's kinda where I am going right now. Mary and I sometimes go there and ride our horses," she says picking up pace into a jog. I run to keep up with her and then settle into her pace.

"Who doesn't, but we do live a great life now. I wanna ride one of the horses again! Dad usually comes out here early in the morning to feed the horses and milk the cows." I pick up my pace to a sprint and run ahead of Rose.

"Hey, wait up!" she yells sprinting by my side.

When we reach our old farm I look at the red wood in sadness.

"There you are Rose!" Mary yells. Mary is Rose's best friend. Long, dark brown hair and electric blue eyes. She is quite pretty too. It's obvious that she has a crush on me which is kind of weird because I hang out with them every day.

"Why did you bring him?" I hear Mary ask Rose. Rose just bumps her shoulder.

I quickly run over to the stables and climb onto a horses. This reminds me when Aaron took me out for my first ride. Now only our faces look the same. He is more tall than bulk like I am. I have the same brown hair, but my eyes are a mix of green and brown.

"Race you guys to the forest's edge!"

"You're on!" Rose and Mary yell.

**Mary Grace's POV**

I jump onto a white horse while Ray takes black one and Rose takes a brown Clydesdale horse.

"One!" I yell.

"Two!" Rose yells, preparing her horse. I just realized why are we riding bare-back?

"Three!" Ray finishes and then we all break out into a sprint.

Ray and I are neck and neck in the lead. He looks over and smiles at me, making his horse run faster. I can feel my cheeks turning red so I turn away and focus on the log in front of me that's coming up.

The horse I am riding is named Snow. She is one of the best jumpers. We reach the log and she jumps over it, landing smoothly on the other side.

"C'mon Clyde!" I hear Rose yells from behind and then she catches up to me.

Ray is way ahead of us. I look up to him and he is looking back at me. He smirks and I look away, knowing that I am blushing.

When I reach the edge of the forest Ray is waiting for me, sitting in the grass.

"I smoked you guys!" I look back and see that Rose just arrived.

"Shut up," she says. I laugh and sit down in the long grass.

"Food anyone?" I ask, looking through my bag.

"Water?" Ray asks, smirking.

"Yeah. Hold on." I look through my bag to find a water bottle. I toss it to him. Ray opens it and takes his shirt off. I look at Rose and she is smirking at me. I hear the drizzling of water being poured out of the bottle.

"Jeez, it's always hot out here," Ray says putting his shirt back on over his soaked body.

"I better get home," I say.

"Ok. See you at the reaping," Rose says and ray waves a goodbye.

I get back on the horse and gallop away from Rose and Ray.

When I reach the stables I put Snow in the field to roam around and then I walk home. I walk down the dirt streets of District 10, looking at the sad kids and the happy kids. Only a few kids are happy but that is probably because they aren't in the reaping.

When I reach my small ranch I walk inside. My mom and dad are eating breakfast while my twin brother and sister, Evan and Emma, must be getting ready for the reaping.

"Hey honey," my dad says as I walk inside.

I smile and say, "Hi, I need to go get ready." My mom and dad nod to me and I walk down the hallway, into my bedroom.

A simple white sun dress waits on my bed for me. I take out my curling iron, which I got from Rose for my birthday last year, and start curling my brown hair. I look in the mirror and stare at my reflection. My eyes sparkle every time they hit the light. I slip on the sun dress and put my mom's heels on so I look taller. I have never been a really tall girl.

I walk downstairs with Evan and Emma, each holding one of my hands tightly.

"We are leaving," I tell my parent who are sitting on the couch. They look at me and then my twin siblings.

"Good luck to all of you!" my mother yells, pulling her arms around us all. I look at my dad and see that he is almost crying, he did this when I had my first reaping. He must gain more confidence when we don't get reaped.

"Love you!" he yells.

"Love you too," I say smiling at him. Then we leave. Leave for a horrible sight. Leave to see if we are going to be tortured in just a few days.

**Ray Garze's POV**

I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my bare body.

When I enter my room a neat outfit is on my bed. "I found it in Aaron's olds stuff."

I look around to see Rose standing at the door. "Rose!"

"Mhm?" She looks at me like nothing's wrong.

"I am naked!" She looks at me and shrugs.

"You have a towel on," she says, scratching behind her ear.

"Get out!" I yell and throw a pillow at her. She laughs and then leaves, closing the door behind her. I shake my head and manage a laugh.

I put on the dark blue tee with a black short sleeve jacket over it. Then I put on black shorts and blue shoes. Blue and black all the way, my two favorite colors. I stare at myself in the mirror and then Aaron comes in.

"Hey you alright?" he asks me.

"I'm ok I guess," I reply, looking at him through the mirror.

"Listen, no matter what happens I will be there for you. Here," Aaron says while taking something out of his pocket.

"What's this?" I ask him, taking the piece of gold from his hand.

"It's a sort of pin." I look from his face to the pin and see it. It looks like a horse is galloping out of a triangle, the shape of the pin.

"Thanks," I say, throwing myself around Aaron's waist.

"Don't mention it. Now you better get to the reaping Ray!" He talks as if nothing happened. I still don't see how Aaron manages to forget about killing his sister. It's weird. I miss Cassie, but the things she did. The things Aaron did too! I haven't fully forgiven Aaron.

When I get downstairs, Rose is waiting for me.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I am gonna be," I respond with a cheerful expression.

Rose and I leave for the Justice Building, not saying goodbye to anyone because we never have. It's not like we are leaving forever, just for a few hours maybe.

When we reach the Justice Building we immediately sign in, eager to get this over with.

"Hello District 10," yells the usual cheeky Leporis Ivory. The Treaty of Treason starts to play and I just look down at my dirty shoes. I look at the pebbles and dirt I stand on.

When I look up from my daze on the ground, Leporis Ivory already has a slip of paper in his hand.

"Mary Grace!" He yells aloud, stroking back his orange hair and pulling up his tuxedo more.

"No! Please, you can't do that!" I look over my shoulder to see Mary fighting her way to her mom. A tear slides down my cheek. More tears spread across the dirt aisle way that Mary is standing on. Peacekeepers drag her in the dirt, making her beautiful dress become brown. When they finally have her onstage Leporis ivory looks a bit frightened. He quickly speed walks to the boys reaping bowl and pick a name.

Leporis clears his throat and then says, with wide eyes, "Ray Garze!" I look around. It cannot be me. I can't enter an arena with the love of my life, well a beautiful girl who loves me. I swallow and step into the aisle way, walking slowly up the stage.

I look into the crowd of parents and see Aaron. He looks at me and gives me a confirming nod. I nod my head in a slight motion.

"May I present to you the tributes for this year's Hunger Games, Mary and Ray!" Leporis starts clapping and that's it. I look at Mary and we shake hands. Her palms are sweaty and dirty. I quickly wink at her and then look away, hoping nobody noticed.

I sit next to Mary in a luxurious train, hand and hand. Aaron, Spike, Rose, and my dad came to see me. They all wish me good luck and to be brave. Dad of course told me to be like Aaron and make a big alliance. Well guess what, I am not Aaron! Nor will I ever be Aaron. Or will I ever have the same greatness as him! Stop telling me to be more like Aaron!


	13. District 11 Reaping

**A/N: WOWWWWWWWWWWWWW. I feel bad that I haven't updated in a very long time! Very LONG! I am truely sorry but with school work, a talent show, in the talent show and working behind the scences of it. I have been loaded. My teachers insist to give us tons of homework because of all of our snowdays, which was when I updated once a day. I am going to try to post the District 12 reaping today too!**

**District 11 Reaping:**

**Brett Allard's POV**

"Idiotic, arrogant, people who love watching murder!" Crucis yells as he plucks another apple.

"Shut up Crucis! If the peacekeepers hear you will be whipped again!" Cara tells him seriously. Cara is my sister. The only family I have left. Well I have family just not blood-related.

I live with my adopting parents with 6 other kids, 7 counting myself. It's a wild life but we manage. The lack of orphanages in District 11 is why my adopted parents rescue so many kids. The kids I live with, who I call my sibling but Cara is my only true sibling, are a variety of ages. There is Manning, the oldest being 18. This is the last year he is eligible for the reaping. Manning is the one who contributes. He quit school at 14 which is amazing because I am in school at 15. I still work in the orchids every day after school and every day before the reaping. The rest of the kids, including me, wait for him at night for his arrival home from the fields. He tells us very imaginative stories. His mind is brilliant. He makes the little kids get excited with just a simple story he makes up on the spot. Our family wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him.

Crucis is the next oldest brother. He is in a rebellious phase. He is 16 and hates the way our government works. I for one try to ignore it, but I can't on reaping day, which is today. I am the next oldest, being 15 and a hardworking one. I am not physically built, but I have a strong mind and brain. Cara is 14 and has a keen sense. She is very smart. Cara loves math and even does this weird thing that proves the probability of any of us being reaped. Cara told me once that none of us, all of our siblings, would win the games. She wants to be the head irrigator of District 11. Rooney is next. She is 8-years-old and is very odd. Rooney may be odd but she is one of the sweetest kids. She tells herself and the rest of us that she is very mature. Rooney has a very active imagination and constantly asks us older kids to play games with her. Auger and Ky are the two youngest ones. Auger is six and Ky is five. They always copy Rooney which makes her very annoyed. They are very timid, quiet, and sweet.

"Brett," Cara starts whispering to me. I raise an eyebrow. "Can I tell you something about Manning? It's about his odds in the reaping."

"Yeah, of course," I tell her, making sure Crucis isn't listening.

"His odds. He has taken a lot of tesserae. Manning's possibilities are greater than the rest of us. If he is reaped he is not physically built for the games. If he leaves you realize our family will go downhill, quick." My mind starts to sink in everything Cara said. _If he leaves you realize our family will go downhill, quick, _are the words that stay in my mind the most. She's right. All Crucis, Cara, and I do is collect food and we get a share of it every month. But, of course, we try to sneak some. Manning is the one who provides money for essentials. If he is gone what then? Our parents are aging. They cannot work in the fields. Crucis and I are too young to work in the fields. We will lose our house, which Manning pays for mostly, and we will lose money.

I swallow and reply; "Only one thing we can do." My eyes start to become more determined.

**Honey Kelvey's POV**

I scale the brown tree, beating Diana and Saul. They are my two best friends. I look down the tree while I'm climbing to see dark brown locks of hair waving in the wind. Diana. She looks up and her unnatural blue eyes strain on my doe brown eyes. She laughs.

"Never catch me!" I yell down to her and then I see Saul right on Diana's tail. He is 14 just like I am. Diana is 15 and she is very protective. We each have our place in our little group. Saul, the prankster. Diana, the protector. Then there is me, the quiet. I am the calmest in our group.

"I will!" yells Saul, who has just climbed past Diana. I smirk and start scaling the tree even quicker.

When I reach the top I am panting heavily. I sit on a branch, waiting for Diana and Saul. Saul arrives first and then Diana arrives, panting like me.

"Nice win!" Saul says to me, slapping my hand.

I smile and say calmly, "Thanks."

"Catch!" Diana says, pulling something out of her blue backpack. It's a bag of oranges. I smile as the orange sphere reaches my hand.

I clench my teeth and rip the peelings off of it. I press my lips against the orange and suck on the juice. My favorite thing to do, drink orange juice. When all of the juice is gone I start eating the orange. Tart and dry because I sucked out all the juice.

"I better go now," I say with a calm voice.

"We all should," Saul replies, standing on the branch he was sitting on. Before I know it Saul is gone, disappeared into the trees. Diana stands up next.

"Her unnatural blue eyes look depressed. She calmly states, "Everything will be okay, I promise." Her voice is full of sniffling cries which is weird. I have never heard Diana sniffle before or cry. Diana disappears down into the trees.

When I reach my family's abandoned rock home, I walk in. My mother is cooking breakfast for my sister, Sara, my little cousin, Elizabeth, and my Aunt Catherine.

"Smells Great!" I yell to my mom, hugging her.

"How was your day climbing trees? Did you get us anything?" Her voice is soft and low. It sounds like a snail's movement, slow and soft. I smile at her while opening my pack.

"Catch," I say throwing an apple to everyone in the room. I close my pack and hear the crunching of an apple being chewed.

"Thank you," they all say together.

"Go get ready Honey. You don't want to be late." I smile at my mother and then run upstairs.

**Brett Allard's POV**

When I get home with Crucis and Cara I walk straight to the kitchen to get food.

"Hello you three!" yells Manning from the kitchen table. I smile and sit next to him.

"Orders up!" my adopted mother or just mom yells, carrying four plates for each of us. Eggs lie upon the plates. I take a fork and eat them. My stomach grumbles. I eat the yellows first and then the whites.

"Want juice anyone?" Cara asks, getting up from her seat and walking to the rusted fridge.

"Me please." Crucis raises his hand while talking. His voice is low and sharp. He speaks quickly.

"Sure," I say with my usual calm tone.

Cara brings me a glass of orange juice. I smile and press my lips against the cup. I pour the orange liquid into my mouth so it covers my lips as it goes in. I set the rough cup down and then head upstairs to get ready.

I wear khaki shorts, a white polo, and brown shoes. I slip on my outfit and walk back downstairs, eager to leave and get things over with.

"Ready?" asks Manning. I give him a confirming nod.

All of us go except for mom and dad. Even Auger, Ky, and Rooney come. We join hands and leave the house. We walk hand in hand, as usual for us. I am on the end next to Cara. Her palms are sweaty and they keep clenching my hand harder and then softer. I lean over to her hear.

"I whisper, "Everything will be fine." She looks at me and a tear drops down onto the dirt ground.

"I know." Her voice is not confirming. It is dull and quiet and not just because it's a whisper.

We reach the Justice Building in no time and each walk to our section. Rooney, Auger, and Ky wait on a bench for mom and dad as they do every year.

"Welcome District 11 to this year's 54th reaping!" Our female escort, Flavia, wears a bright orange knee length dress and orange high heels. Her voice is high-pitched and quirky.

The Treaty of Treason plays but I pay no attention to it at all. I think about what could happen. If Manning is reaped. We _will_ die. That's a fact.

The Treaty of Treason stops and Flavia practically sprints over to the girls' sphere. She must be eager to get out of District 11.

"H-hem!" She scans the crowd and then reads out, "Honey Kelvey."

A girl who wears a light pink dress comes forth. She is breathing heavily but she manages not to freak out. She slowly walks onstage and stands by our escort, looking sad. Another reason not to watch the Hunger Games: you watch poor kids die that are from your district.

"Now the boys!" Flavia grabs a slip of paper from the other sphere and opens it on her way back to the microphone.

"Manning David." Right we each have two first names instead of a last. Wait, what!? Manning! No! Tesserae! Not! Good!

I quickly run into the aisle way that separates the boys and girls. Peacekeepers start running at me and I feel a pain in my back.

"Stop it! You! Ugh! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I sprint away from the peacekeepers and onstage. Manning looks at me.

"What are you doing?" he whispers.

"Saving my family," I say confidently.

**Honey Kelvey's POV**

"What a commotion! Ladies and Gentlemen District 11 tributes for the 54th Annual Hunger Games."

I see my family in the crowd. Most of them crying. "Mom!" I yell but then I am taken into the most luxurious place in our district, the Justice Building.

I wait on a plush yellow chair. My family comes in. Elizabeth runs and jumps into my arms, crying.

"It will be okay!" Aunt Catherine yells.

"I know," I say only at a whisper.

"I love you Honey," Sara say, hugging me tight.

We spend our time in a group hug until a peacekeeper comes in and takes them away. The next to come in is Saul and Diana not far behind.

"Good luck." Saul's voice sounds heart broken.

"Maybe I can win. You never know what could happen," I say to both of them.

Before I know it the time is up and tears are in my eyes. I cannot turn back. I have to try. I have to try like the boy from 12 who won four years ago. Even in a quarter quell he didn't give up. I will not give up either.


	14. District 12 Reaping

**A/N: The last of the reapings! I hope you guys love these tributes as much as I did. They are two complete opposites! Okay the next two chapters are going to be Caesar's POV of the tribute parade! I might do them all in one chapter but I might do 1-6 in one and 7-12 in one. tell me what you think I should do and check the POLL**

**District 12 Reaping:**

**Eunice Liliton's POV**

I wake up with my blond hair in my face. I hear footsteps outside. Coal-miners. Probably off to their first shift.

I quickly get up, out of my bed, and slip off my pajamas. I slip on a plain tee and some comfortable sweats. The floor is all wooden, being my attic in which my room is. Our house, being my dad's, mom's, and I's, is too small for me to have a room downstairs so I had to live in the attic. I don't mind it. I mean it's a place to sleep and draw which is most of my life.

I scratch my blue gray eyes and sit on my bed. Today is the reaping. I wonder what poor sole will go into the arena this year. This is my first year eligible for the reaping. That is never a good thing, especially with my shyness. Some would call me anti-social, but I am just not social. I am shy around people. I am embarrassed too. My body is small and weak. I always blush whenever I go with my mom to the Hob or somewhere. I am petrified of most people except my mom and dad.

I quickly braid the front part of my hair, pulling it back, and leaving the rest of my hair hanging. Then I braid the rest of my hair so there is one braid on top of the other. I smile and then open my sketch book. I got my sketch book on my birthday last year. It was a very expensive gift that we couldn't even afford, but my mom and dad managed to buy it. They know that I am obsessed with nature. Nature is what I draw too, plants, flowers, things like that. Being curious about plants too, I read books about them which makes my knowledge about them grow.

The pencil I use is just a plain black piece of charcoal that my dad finds in the mines. I run over to my dresser, which is just a wooden one with 4 drawers. I pull open the top drawer and grab a piece of blackish charcoal. I quickly put the charcoal on paper and start drawing a flower.

When I finish the picture I put it on my small pin board. I smile at the daisy flower I just drew with perfect detail. As I walk across the wooden floor my bare-feet are cold. I walk to the small window and look outside. People walk on the dirt streets. My smile fades away. The reaping, I am in it this year. A tear drops down my eye. No. There is no way I am going to be reaped.

**Grant Coulson's POV**

I thrust my pickaxe into the wall of dirt one last time with all my might. I smirk at stones and minerals that come out, landing into a black bucket. Worst life known! My life has never been of satisfactory. It's always been work, work, and more work. At a young age I told myself that life will be hard especially without parents.

I pick up the black bucket. The bucket is rough and rusted. It feel normal on my strong hands though because of all the time I have worked in this little abandoned mine shaft. I live in this place too. Of course I hate it though, but that's what life is, hard and cruel. You just have to keep your chin up and deal with it. How can you when things like the games come around?

I am 18-year-old which means I have a great chance of being reaped this year to be put into the arena. There are positive things to it though. One: I get to leave my horrible life here and go to the luxury of the Capitol. Two: If I die it won't matter because I have nothing to live for. And three: If I win I come back with loads of gold and money.

The air is humid from all the mines around when I get out of my shaft. I still hold the rough bucket in my hand. I have to sell all this stuff for food. The thing is I don't need a lot of food to live. I am adapted to the minimum of food and water that I can afford. I start walking to the Hob, a market in District 12.

The good thing about living and working where I do is that I put on muscle. I am well-muscled which is good to have in the Games. That means I might be good at hand-to-hand combat.

When I reach the Hob I immediately walk to the bread section. I could go to the bakery, but that is more expensive. I can deal with old bread.

"One loaf please," I say in my deep voice as I put the bucket of minerals and rock on the table.

"Thank you," the old woman says in a croaky, cold tone.

"Yup," I say taking the loaf of hard bread. I start to leave but am interrupted by the same voice.

"Good luck son." I look at the old woman's crippled face and sad gray eyes.

"Thank you." My voice sounds cold and old, like its rotting bread. I still don't want sympathy for my life. Sympathy means you're weak. And I am not weak. I am strong.

**Eunice Liliton's POV**

I step down the ladder to the kitchen to eat some breakfast and wash up. My mother waits for me, holding an outfit. She holds a white blouse, a pleated gray skirt, and black pump shoes.

"Here you go sweetheart." I run over to my mother and wrap my arms around her.

I don't reply. I never really even talk. That is a big downfall to me. I just nod or shake my head or smile. I manage to say quietly, "Thanks." It's just a whisper voice. Something catches my eye. A gray cat looms in the corner of our kitchen. "Scraggle!" My voice is a bit louder this time.

Scraggle is my cat, well my family's. He is the only friend I have. I pick up the knotted cat and sit in a chair with him. He purrs. My mother then puts a plate of food in front of me. Scraggle jumps down and slowly creeps away. I eat the old bread with the cheese on it. It's not much, but it's what my family can afford.

I manage another, "Thanks" to my mom before taking a cold bath. I take the outfit and hang it up in the bathroom. I strip of my clothing and get into the cold water. It sends a chill down my body almost instantly.

When I am all clean I get out and dry myself off with an old towel. I put the white blouse on and then the skirt. I walk out of the bathroom with a shoe in each hand. I sit on the old wooden floor to put them on.

"Are you ready?" I look at my mother. I shake my head. "You better go. Your father and I will be there to see you. I love you." My mother gives me a hug and I am out the door.

I walk on the dirt roads with folded hands. I am not ready for this. What if I am reaped? What then? I don't even know that much about the Games. My family doesn't like watching them. They think it's horrible and pathetic. Well, most people in District 12 think that, but still watch it.

When I reach the Justice Building I walk to the place to sign in. My eyes widen at all the kids and people around. My forehead starts to sweat around all the people. I jump as I nearly run into a bigger boy. "Watch out twerp!" His voice sounds cruel. I fight the tears that are coming and walk to sign in.

"Next." I walk forward as the peacekeeper says this. I stop as I notice that they have to take some blood. "C'mon!" I am pushed forward so I put my finger down. The peacekeeper pokes it and I twitch. "Go ahead."

I wait in the 12-year-old section, shaking from all the people around me. I feel relief as a lady walks onstage.

She has purple hair and wears a puffy blue dress. "Welcome District 12 to this year's reaping. Before we begin we have the Treaty of treason." Her voice is high and smooth. It flows like a waterfall. The Treaty of treason begins. I focus on the words. It talks about how our world came to be. It's horrible. I turn my eyes away and focus on the people around me. It's makes me shake even more.

"Ah! Perfect! Ladies first!" The escort walks over to a large sphere filled with slips of paper. She walks back to the microphone after picking one from the bottom. She clears her throat and says, "Eunice Liliton."

**Grant Coulson's POV**

I see a 12-year-old walk into the aisle way. She is trying to fight tears, but that doesn't last long. Tears start flowing from her eyes when she reaches onstage.

"Now the boys," the escort says, walking over to the opposite sphere. She quickly picks up one of the slips on the top and then walks back to the microphone. She clears her throat like she did with Eunice's name. Eunice . . . That poor girl. No! I cannot pity somebody that will make me sympathetic. That will make me sad. "Grant Coulson." My eyes widen, but I do nothing. I simply walk onstage. Now I for sure cannot be sympathetic. She will slow my plan down. "May I present to you the tributes of this year's Hunger Games, Grant and Eunice!"

I sit on a plush couch, waiting, waiting to see if anyone wants to say goodbye to me. Nobody. Nobody! Nobody comes in to say goodbye. Good, I am leaving nothing behind in this District. I am leaving my weakness and that is it!

**A/N: Check the POLL! I wanna see some of your favorites!**


	15. Caesar and Claudius

**A/N: They enter the Capitol and are off to their first Impressions! I thought I would set it to Caesar's POV; I thought it might be interesting from his POV. This was quite entertaining to write. Who's excited for the next chapter, traing!? Check the POLL, I wanna see your opinions!**

**Chariot Rides:**

**Caesar Flickerman's POV**

"Done and done perfectly I might add!" I look at my stylist and smile. I then turn to the mirror. My hair is purple, the main color for the Games this year.

"It's perfect Demetria!" Demetria is my stylist. Her hair is ombre, light pink to blond. Her eyes are pink as well. She is amazing! I look back into the mirror. All I wear is a bowtie and bright, sparkly, purple pants.

"Now you just need your vest and tuxedo so your stomach isn't bare."

I laugh and simply say, "Whatever you need to do." She smiles at me through the mirror and I raise my eyebrows.

"I'll fetch your tuxedo, come with me." I follow Demetria out of the salon room and into a mirror room. The room is hexagonal shaped with mirrors on each wall so the mirrors are the wall. It's quite small too. Waiting on a manikin is my sparky purple tuxedo. I smirk.

"Put this on first and take that bowtie off! It goes over the shirt!" I laugh and so does Demetria. She hands me a white button up. I put it on over my body, buttoning each button carefully. I then put the bowtie on. "Step on." I obey Demetria's command and step onto the silver stool.

Demetria helps me put on the sparky purple tuxedo. I stare at the mirror as she helps me. My hair is done the same, a hump and in a small ponytail. I look good in purple, do I not? I laugh.

"What?" Demetria asks me, flicking her hair back, behind her back.

"I look good in purple, do I not?" Her response is immediate. She starts laughing.

"Caesar you look great in everything, rather dark or light, rather bright or dull, rather plain or sparkly." Demetria grabs both of my shoulder. "I am proud to be your stylist," she says shaking me a bit. My smile grows wider and Demetria takes her hands off my shoulder. "Now just a bit of makeup and you'll be on your way!"

"Great! I love being early." We walk back to the salon and I sit in a chair.

"Is Claudius always early? He could really use a stylist like me," Demetria says, brushing something over my eyes.

"Just because of his hair? He doesn't like dying his hair and that's a fact," I say with my eyes closed.

"A fact that needs to be changed." I laugh at Demetria's comment. "There! All done. Off you go."

"Thank you," I say gripping her hands. A light purple power covers my eyes when I flash them.

"Always a pleasure," she says as I walk away.

The building I am in connects to the avenue of tributes. A skyway connects them. It's a transparent one too so I can see below my feet. I walk up metal stairs and into the skyway. My pace slows as I enter it because I love watching the crowds gathering to see the tributes. Just think; the tributes are being prepared to show off to the crowd right at this very moment.

When I exit the skyway, I enter a large metallic building. I quickly pick up my pace to get my seat. My seat is in room with the whole front wall as a window. A large gray table sits just below the window where my microphone sits, waiting for my voice. Two plush chairs wait for Claudius Templesmith and I to sit it in. We have the best view. Well, that is because we are the announcers.

"Caesar you are here!" yells Claudius as I enter the small room. His hair is up tall like always and his face chubby as usual.

"How are you my fellow announcer?" I ask him, sitting in my large seat.

"Same self, as usual, and how 'bout you?" I look at him with a great smile on my face, shaking my head.

"As am I." Claudius takes a small silver piece from a foam box. "Ear pieces?" He nods I I stick the small rod in my ear.

A voice says, "You're on in 3, 2, 1." I recognize the female's voice. I remember the interview with our new Head Gamemaker, Spark Mulon. I remember her smile and beauty. New Head Gamemaker always means new games.

"Good Evening, good evening!" I shout into my microphone, sitting in front of me. "Claudius and Caesar here and we are ready to tell you all about these amazing tributes! Let the chariot rides begin!"

My eyes go wide as the District 1 tributes come out. "That's amazing!" Claudius yells at the sight.

"Couldn't of said it better myself. The lovely green feathers, green tuxedo for Talon and a green sparkly dress for Absinthe! These two are of course going to be great careers."

"I have always been a fan of the District 1 tributes Caesar and so are they," Claudius says, pointing to the crowd.

"Who isn't? They bring attention to themselves like no other. Oh, here come the strong ones from 2!" My eyes become intent on the next tributes, usually dressed in gladiator outfits to show off their muscle and strength.

"Wow! Look at Alexa rock the gladiator costume! She's one to keep an eye on in the Games."

"I agree with you Claudius, big time! Now Jason is a bit different. He doesn't seem like the career type to me. I would still hate a boy like himself die because he doesn't join the career pack," I say with pursed lips.

"Yeah, nobody wants to see a kid from a career district be slaughtered by his own kind. And here come the tributes from 3."

I watch the smaller tributes come up with their chariot. Not ones who will survive that long. "I love the wires!" I tell Claudius.

"As do I. Wires wrapped around people though? Wouldn't that hurt?"

"Well the stylists always know what they're doing that's for sure," I say, half smiling.

"District 4: Fishing! Let's see how they turned out," Claudius says, looking down with his magnifier.

Two kids in bathing suits come in the District 4 chariot. My jaw drops wide. "Tanned skin, bathing suits! I see their stylists are focusing on the swimming rather than the fishing! Oh, wait! I spoke to soon!"

"You sure did Caesar. They holding fishing poles folks if you cannot see them. They are fishing onto the concrete below them. Somehow the stylists made the fishing pole so uniquely when you pull up an imaginary fish appears on the hook. Amazing! May even beat my favor of the District 1 tributes."

"Yes but Claudius," I say, looking at the wide-eyed Claudius. "I hear they may not even join the careers."

"Odd, but the careers are not always ones to cheer for." I nod to Claudius and wait for the next chariot to come. Two power plant workers come out on the next chariot.

"Ah, power plant workers. Two odd tributes I might add to you Claudius."

"You've already added it," Claudius says and we both laugh. We always enjoy ourselves as announcers. "Now, why are they odd?"

"You see, I hear that Ruby is a fan of the careers. Some say she would join them. Kole, on the other hand, is the complete opposite," I say nodding to Claudius.

"Strange, I have never seen a girl from 5 wanting to join the careers. Here comes District 6!"

"These are two that, I hear, the Capitol loves! I have no idea why but everyone loves a volunteer form 6! Charlotte being a volunteer, everyone will pay close attention. Next, District 7: Lumber!"

"Here come two kids with fake axes that look very much real though. Am I right Caesar?"

"You couldn't have been more right," I say and Claudius and I laugh. The two tributes look proud. I guess they are two determined minds. Silver has the looks and Ezekiel has the strength.

"Here come the next tributes Caesar!" I turn and hold up my magnifier, seeing the two District 8 tributes on their chariot, pulled by two black horses, galloping along.

"Dressed in all fabrics, as usual. But I see that this time the stylists have decided to make it a bit more bright in these outfits," I say to Claudius.

"How true is that Caesar!?" Claudius says quickly. "David is a bit of a curious boy I am told. Though which could really haunt you in the games. Now Surin she has a lot going for her. Highly likable and fairly pretty."

"Don't be so judgmental!" I yell to Claudius and we both laugh, making Claudius snort a bit. "District 9: Grain. I have always been a fan of these tributes, but don't even get me started on why!"

"Yes Caesar! Some districts I route for as well but don't even know why. Now, Garth is little crazy boy, is what I've heard anyway," Claudius says, with his head on his knuckles.

"Yeah, have you seen his reaping!? Crazy boy. Ashtyn is not one to stick out, just the plan old plan old. Here comes Ray Garze of District 10! He is the brother of Aaron Garze folks, the victor of the 47th. Wasn't that a great arena!?"

"Sure was Caesar. They are going with the normal cowboy, cowgirl duo. I thought Mary looked like a sweet girl. I think people are going to be will be paying extreme attention to these two especially because they are holding hands right now, acting proud!" I nod and pay attention to Ray. He is buffer than Aaron and shorter. Aaron was taller and slimmer. Ray will sure be good at hand-to-hand combat. He's one to route for.

"And here come Brett and Honey, of District 11. Dressed in two field-working outfits. Brett was unbelievable at his reaping, volunteering for an 18-year-old because he knew his family needed him more than himself. A completely selfless act!"

"I am a fan of Brett, Honey not so much. I feel like Brett will bring drama into these games. And here come the last of the tributes! Eunice and Grant of District 12! They are two complete opposites. Eunice being the timid girl and Grant being a bit bigger. Grant still is quite anti-social, seeing as he has no friends."

"Agreed Claudius. Look at their outfits! Coal miners! Hard hats with a light on them and dirty torn clothes. Ugly as all get out!" I yell to Claudius and we laugh again.

"Well folks, our time has come to the end but make sure to tune in with Caesar on interview night! May the odds be ever in your favor!"

"And your off," Spark's voice enters my earpiece. I scratch my tired eyes and then set off to my room in a dazzling glass building.


	16. Training: Day 1

**A/N: Hello again you guys! Welcome to the Capitol in the training center. I wonder what alliances will form . . . I wonder who will have outbursts? Will anyone else join the career pack? Lots of Drama is going to be happening in the training center. 2 and a half days of training! Heres the first day! OOOO And thank you for the great comments about Caesar's POV. I didn't know that that chapter was a good one! Who's happy we are done with reaping!? Just think: Four more chapters until the Games begin! I have everything planned for the arena, alliances, and bloodbath tributes! I am getting excited! In your reviews say "Millie the dog" at the end of it so I know that you read my A/N! Check the POLL! Please!**

**Training Day 1:**

**Greyson Kai Lundel's POV**

I quick grab the golden trident. It was the one that drew my attention to it. The rest are mostly of silvers. I am not turning into a snob for gold, I just like this one. The better the looks of the trident when I nail the target, the more the careers will see how good I am. River and I have already turned them down. We prefer to work alone and we are not killing machines! I just like the careers seeing all the talent that has went down the drain.

"Let's see you throw it!" River's hair looks more blond than usual because of what her stylist did.

"Yeah 'because you have no idea how good I am yet!" We both laugh. The trident's grip is smooth and hard. I quickly bring my right arm over my shoulder and throw it at the wall, which has light-up dummies on it. A "BOOM" sounds around the gym and everyone looks at River and I. I look up to see the trident in the center of the target, in the heart of the dummy. Out of the corner of my eyes I can see everyone's eyes on me. I walk up to the dummy to pry the trident out of the thick wall.

"I'll help you with that," a girl's voice says I get there. I look up to blue eyes and dark hair with blond streaks in it. Alexa Darke from District 2 is leaning against the wall, staring at me. She smiles at me. Not a smile that is mad, but a smile that is happy and glad. She puts her hands on the gold trident.

"So are you with the careers?" I ask with a curiosity in my mind.

"What do you think?" she asks me with eyebrows up, yanking the trident so it budges a little.

"Yes," I say with pursed lips and wide eyes.

"You have answered correctly," she says, pulling the trident out at last. "I believe you will want this." I take the trident and nod.

"And I believe you have places to be, other than trying to flirt with me to join you guys," I snap back at her.

"Ha! You've believed correctly. Now if you'll excuse me," she says, practically shoving me over.

I role my eyes as I walk back to River. She looks at me and bursts out with laughter and then we go back to throwing.

**Ruby Flint's POV**

_I have to get into the career. Ruby, you have to! It's the best chance I have of winning, _I think to myself. I inhale through my nose, closing my eyes. I then exhale from my mouth, only opening it so it is a small o.

I walk over to the smaller swords and grab two. Double swords are my best weapon. I don't care if I am from District 5: Power. I am worthy of winning these games! I hate everyone right now. I inhale and exhale again to calm myself. I walk over to three dummies and smirk as I am in the middle of the trio of dummies.

The swords are heavy yet light. The handles are rubbery and black while the blades are curved and silver. I have one in each hand and then slam them into a side of a dummy, making the head fall off and the waist fall off. I then slam one of the swords in the neck of a dummy. I leave it hanging in the dummy. The dummies are made from a weird material. A bit rubbery but then hard. Swords are easy to get out of them. While at the throwing station, though, the dummies are on a wall and sometimes spears and tridents are hard to get out. I go back to my dummy slicing.

I feel eyes on me out of the corner of my eyes. That may be because I see five figures. Five? I know the two from 4 rejected the careers. I guess they want more to their pack. I quickly slice off the head and waist of the last dummy just like I did to the first. I stand and look at the five people. Four of them are the pairs from 1 and 2. The other one is the boy from 7, Ezekiel, his name is.

I lift an eyebrow at them and one of the boys comes forward. The boy from one, Talon is it. Jason, the boy from 2, wasn't going to join the career pack at first. He changed his mind, but I doubt he'll stay with them so if I am offered a place I will need to warn them immediately.

**Talon Shimmer's POV**

"Impressive with a sword," I say to the girl from 5, Ruby.

"Swords," I correct him with a half-smile.

"Sassy. Any guesses why I'm here?"

"No idea," I say sarcastically.

"Well we were wondering if you'd like to join the career pack. You have three minutes." The words stick in my head, _You have three minutes. _To decide what? Why would anyone reject the career pack? The two lovebirds from 4 obviously wanted to be together.

"Why not?" I say with a smirk.

"Perfecto. We are going to axes now. Alexa requested we go practice with axes, her favorite weapon," I say, walking over to the ax station.

"So Alexa is second in charge?" Ruby asks me. I give her a confirming nod and hear Alexa chuckle. She's first on my list. Maybe I can kill her on "accident" at one point. Or go hunting with her and kill her then. She is a worthy fighter though which is why I am keeping her. I just hope I don't die in the process. Anyone who evades my leadership will be on my kill list.

**Garth Thornton's POV**

I throw a small ax at the dummy. I have been throwing ever since I got here so I am getting ok at it. The small ax, others call it a hatchet, hits just above the target. Uh! _C'mon Garth, do the best you can! _I say to myself. I take deep breathes and continue throwing.

I don't think I am going to have allies. Unless they approach me first, but there is still no way that I will walk up to people. I have already freaked out twice because I kept missing with the hatchet. Everyone stopped to stare even the small girl from 12. She's more timid than I am! Maybe I should ally with her. No! Definitely not. If I ally with someone I will turn on them because I get so mad at weird things. Well, I am mental.

**Silver Salton's POV**

The knot I make is big and tight. Just the way it's supposed to be. I then start listening to the trainer instructions on how to build a snare. Only three of us tributes are here. The boy from 5, Kole, who seems like a decent kid to have in an alliance, the girl from 11, Honey, who seems a bit odd for me, and me.

I finish with my simple snare and the trainer says, "Silver, Kole, and Honey your snares are great now let's test 'em out!" The male's voice is low and ruff. He is a bulk man who looks like he should be teaching swords or maces.

The trainer, whose nametag reads _Ty_, tests Kole's first. He simply kicks it to see if it will shoot the rock out of it. Kole's work! I smile at him.

"Nice," I manage to say out.

"Thanks," Kole says, blushing a bit. Ty tests Honey's next, kicking it. Honey's does nothing except move a bit. She kicks the ground and then stomps off to a different station.

"Obviously she didn't like her results," Kole says, laughing a bit. I smirk at him even though he made fun of another tribute. Well, while he's talking I should probably start to be social so I don't end up alone in the arena.

"Ha! Yeah!" I say. Ty then checks my snare out and it working. He gives Kole and me a thumbs up and then, together, Kole and I walk to the fire building station.

**Mary Grace's POV**

I want Ray and I to be in the career pack, desperately. Ray constantly says "no." Sometimes I think he only says it because he doesn't want to turn into his sister, Cassie. I bet Aaron still is haunted by her in his dreams.

"I want a reason of why you don't want to be with them," I say to Ray as we tie knots.

"Why?" he asks, running his fingers through his hair.

"Because I want a reason!" I snap.

"You really want to bring that up right now? I just want to focus on the games," Ray says to me, as calmly as can be.

"I just want to know the truth!" I shout at him.

"Okay, the truth: I know you have a desperate crush on me and that Rose constantly teases you about it!" My eyes grow wide on the word _crush. _How did he find out!? Ray gets up, looks at me with stern eyes, and walks away.

I take in a heavy breathe and calm myself down. I can feel my cheeks, bright red. But that's usual for when I am around Ray. Maybe that's how he found out. I just cannot deal with it! Him knowing that I love him! I just can't. Tears start flowing from my eyes. I keep my sniffles and groans quiet so I don't drawn attention. _Please forgive me Ray. _


	17. Training: Day 2

**A/N: Next training day! Review! Check POLL!**

**Training Day 2:**

**Grant Coulson's POV**

I thrust the pickaxe into the dummy. The head falls off and roles onto the ground. It roles to somebody's feet. The foot stops it and then I look up to the face. The girl from 2 stands right in front of me, holding a great ax in her hand.

"Nice," she says, smirking at me. "Mind if I try?"

"No, not at all," I say with an eyebrow raised. She smiles and then pulls her ax over her head. She then thrusts it sideways into the dummy's heart. Alexa leaves the ax dangling there and then clears her throat.

"My little pack, the careers, sent me over for one reason because the brats from 4 didn't join," Alexa says, tying her hair in a ponytail.

"So you are just offering me a spot?" I ask with eyebrows up. "How nice of you."

She laughs. "Ha! How funny." Her face becomes more grim and firm. "And what is your answer?"

"Yes, obviously, because I am smart enough to know that if I reject," my voices pauses, "then you guys will target me."

"Correct answer," she says, yanking her ax out from the dummy.

"But . . ." I begin to stay but then stop.

"But what?" she asks me with wide eyes.

"Never mind," I say, thinking about what I was going to say.

"Yeah, okay," Alexa says, walking away with her ax over her shoulder.

_Grant! Idiot! Don't tell them your plan until in the arena, _I think to myself. The plan that I have is to make the Games go bye as quickly as possible. I don't want to be locked up for too long.

**David Peterson's POV**

I have been keeping my eye on the pair from 3 who have seemed to be allied up. They have been practicing whips and plants. I have followed them from station to station which may seem strange, but they seem like a pair I could use as allies.

"Hey," I say, glancing at them from naming plants.

They both look up at me with wide eyes. They both have the same black hair and tanned skin. "Those are nightlock," I say, pointing to the small pile of dark berries.

"Who're you?" the girl, Sindhi, says with an eyebrow raised.

"David, David Peterson of District 8," I say, sitting down to look at the different kinds of plants.

"Lemme guess, you wanna ally?" I nod to Sindhi. "It works for me, Sirio?" I look to Sirio and he nods.

"Weapon of choice?" Sirio asks me.

"Yesterday I practiced with a scythe. So I guess that's my weapon of choice," I say, scratching my head.

"Mines a whip and Sindhi's is a knife," he says.

"So I guess we can go practice each one?" Sindhi suggests and we agree.

**Eunice Liliton's POV**

I swallow and then press the button to begin the test. As I press my index finger to the green button, a chill runs down my spine, making me shake a bit. The noise in the training center has annoyed me, a lot! Every time a person smashes a dummy or throws a spear at the wall, I jump and flip out. I had a freak attack when Garth, the boy from 9 started to freak out. I started to yank my hair and plug my ears. I was lucky that everyone was paying attention to him and not me.

When I am finished with the test I wait patiently to see my results. I wait and then the screen turns a pinkish color and two single digit numbers appear. It reads _98%. _I smile at my score and the move on to the knot-tying station. Two tributes are here, the boy from 5 and the girl from 7. Kole and Silver are their name, I recall.

"Hey," Silver says, smiling at me. I look down and manage a half smile and then grab a thin rope. I hear whispers from them and ignore it. Then I hear the clang of a sword and yelling.

"Idiot!" I turn around and jump up, tripping over my feet, falling to the ground. The sight I see makes me stare and makes me huddle into a small ball, with my knees over my nose. My eyes peek over so I can watch the fight. Ruby from 5 and Alexa from 2 are in a full-out fist fight. I can see a bruise on Ruby's eye and Alexa has a nail mark on her forehead, with a few drops of scarlet liquid making its way out.

"You haven't taken my place, just yet!" Alexa screams, grabbing Ruby's hair and yanking her to the ground. Two peacekeepers grab Alexa's arms and pull her back, with her screaming. Ruby has a different peacekeeper holding her back.

"Break it up! Everybody, back to what you are doing, now!" the peacekeeper who holds Alexa yells. His voice is low and creaky, like when you walk up steps.

My eyes close and I try to calm my mind down, creating tension in me. I open my eyes to a hand. I blink at it. "C'mon." I look up to Kole's face. I quickly grab the hand and he pulls me up. "Why don't you sit with us?" he asks, sitting down next to Silver.

I sit across from them and stare at them. I feel sweat on my face. Why am I so nervous around people? "So what's up with you?" Silver asks, with an eyebrow up.

"I-I-I Ju-u-s-st-st," I stutter out.

"It's not like we're going to hurt you," Kole snaps and I jump a little. "Sorry," he says with a soothing face.

"Kole, shush! Eunice. I am betting that you thought you had no chance in these Games," Silver says. I manage a quick little nod. "Well then, why don't you ally with us? I mean we could help you and take care of you." I swallow. I desperately want to say yes. I just don't know how to.

"O-okay," I say and then continue, "Thanks." I barrel my arms around Silver into a tight hug. I feel her arms go around me and I feel protected. For once in the Capitol I feel protected and safe.

**Pascal Ingenio's POV**

I practice using a dagger, throwing in one direction here and there, practicing different holds that the trainer taught me. Practicing here, next to me, is Aaron Garze's brother, Ray. I remember his games very well. They were quite something. Why isn't Ray with Mary though?

"You two wanna practice fight?" the trainer asks. I look at ray and he nods so my response is to nod.

"No hitting each other!" the trainer says. I nod.

Our daggers hit and it sends a sound of metal hitting around the gym. He smirks and then twists his arm free. He comes in for a shot but I swerve under it, ducking low. "Nice," Ray remarks.

"Thanks," I say, hitting his dagger again. I bring back my dagger but hit his again so he cannot charge his back behind his head. I continue slapping my dagger to his until he gives up and drops it to the ground.

"I am more of a bow kind of guy." I laugh. "Have any allies?"

"No, you?" I question him back.

"Mary. You should join us," he says and then concludes, "I can't handle her alone." I start to crack up. I laugh so hard that I hunch over and put my hand on my stomach. "C'mon I'll introduce you to her. But beware we got into a fight yesterday so she might be a bit on my bad side." I laugh and walk with him over to Mary.

"Decide to show up now, do ya Ray?"

"Ha! I was just getting us another ally," Ray retorts.

"Ok then. I am Mary of District 10," Mary says, holding out her hand.

Before I can speak Ray leans over and whisper into my ear, "I guess she forgives me." I can't help but laugh.

"Pascal, District 6," I say shaking her sweaty hand.

**Absinthe Triana's POV**

I throw a small knife at the target that glows. I then throw the next one to the dummy that glows. The dummy are outlined with purple glow on a long piece of metal. They move around on the floor. If one glows blue then you aim at that one. When the knife test stops I notice I hit each target.

"Nice," Alexa says. I almost laugh when I see her. Well, I do laugh. "What?" I point at her forehead. A small scar is there.

"Shut up! I still don't understand why Talon wanted that girl here anyway."

"I do. He just felt bad about not getting the love-birds from four with us," I say. "What about Grant and Ezekiel?"

"I don't mind them. Grant is odd and will need to go quickly. Ezekiel, he's pretty good with a dagger which means we can keep him. Jason and Ruby are my two least favorites."

"Why?" I ask her.

"Ruby wants to take my place and Jason isn't a career killing machine."

"And I am?" I question her. Oh Alexa. She thinks she's so amazing that she is 2nd in charge. I honestly don't care, even if I am the least liked, about being in charge of the careers. I am in them and that's what matters.

"Not exactly, but you are better than them," she replies. I laugh.

"Ok," I say, throwing a knife.

**Current Alliances**

**Careers:**

**Talon, 1**

**Absinthe, 1**

**Jason, 2**

**Alexa, 2**

**Ruby, 5**

**Ezekiel, 7**

**Grant, 12**

**Alliance 1:**

**Kole, 5**

**Silver, 7**

**Eunice, 12**

**Alliance 2: **

**Sindhi, 3**

**Sirio, 3**

**David, 8**

**Alliance 3:**

**Ray, 10**

**Mary, 10**

**Pascal, 6**

**Pairs:**

**Grayson, 4**

**River, 4**

**Loners:**

**Charolette, 6**

**Surin, 8**

**Honey, 11**

**Ashtyn, 9**

**Garth, 9**

**Brett, 11**


	18. Training: Day 3

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I don't think it's one of my best. Two-three more chapter suntil you know what, THE GAMES! Who's excited! Please comment Millie the dog again so I know whether or not yo uread my Authors Notes. OOOOO And their will be an Authors note at the end of this chapter asking some questions and Check the POLL**

**Training Day 3:**

**Jason Styx, District 2, POV**

I hate the careers. Pathetic, losers, know-it-alls. There are many other ways that I could describe them as but they just annoy me! I honestly don't even care about the Games. I have had my plan settled since the beginning: Backstab one of them while hunting tributes and run off, away from the careers, in the opposite direction.

"Jason, pass me the ax! Now!" I role my eyes at Alexa's voice and toss her an ax. She's been trying to act all demanding after Ruby joined. I don't get why Talon wants three extra people, Ruby, Ezekiel, and Grant. I mean, Grant is from District 12, not to be offending or anything, but still. And truthfully, he is the only one I like. And I know for a fact that he likes me because we spend our time talking in the cafeteria. We are the odd balls of the group. And while everyone else practices, we socialize with each other. I really need to tell him my plan so we can sneak of together in the arena, away from the careers.

"You ready for private session this afternoon?" Grant asks, walking toward me.

"I guess," I say, ready for it to be over. I wait to be out of earshot of the other careers before speaking again. "You know that we are the odds balls and the two that they will go for first."

"Yeah," Grant says, nodding.

"Well I have a plan. It's we go hunting for tribute with each other and with maybe one more career. Then we turn on them and leave the pack," I say with eyebrows up.

"Yeah sure," he says and then continues, "I have a plan too." I raise an eyebrow. "I don't want the Games to last. I want to get them over with." My eyes widen as he speaks and I shrug my shoulders. "What?"

"Well how do you think they will think of that when they find out?"

"I don't plan on them finding out," he says with a determined look.

"And how do you think you'll do that? Sneak of and kill a few tributes at night? What do you think will happen if your plan goes through and you make the final 4? How do you plan on that? Mutations will stand in your way as well! The Gamemakers will kill you, you in particular, that's right, if they find out." He must think I've outspoken myself. I look at him and he has his mouth hung down. I cross my arms.

"Wow. I'm winging it," he says, obviously mad because he goes back to hitting a dummy with a pickaxe.

**Brett Allard, District 11, POV**

"Good, now move on to the climbing net," the instructor, or trainer, tell me. Her name is Alicia. She's been helping me since the first day of trainer. That's probably because I've stayed at her stations. She has a light brown skin like Cara at home. Her hair is purple to blond ombre. Alicia's eyes are what bother me most. They are bright green that sparkle and when she glares at me it reminds me of the plants at home.

I quickly run across the floor and stop at the climbing net. My eyes scan it and then I pounce onto it. It twists and turns as I climb higher and higher. The two pillars that connect it are fake trees that have climbing stomps on them for climbing training.

"Very good!" Alicia says, putting her unique hair in a high ponytail. I reach the top of the fake tree and just sit, with my legs dangling over the edge. I let out a deep sigh and drift of, thinking about what is to come.

**Ashtyn Rein, District 9, POV**

I tie the knot as tight as I can, but it is no use. I am better with plants. I shake of the feeling of desperate. I am always desperate to succeed.

I walk over to the knives, hoping to get better for my private session. The knives are of all shapes. Small, big, sharp, dull, shining, plain. I pick up a small one and through it at the target. It hits the head of the dummy imprinted on the wall. I scratch my neck and through another, the knife hitting only inches from the target. I throw another and it completely misses the target, going in the way of another person's. I turn to see the girl from 6, shooting with a bow. She isn't mad. She just ignores it. I think her name is Charlotte.

I watch as three other kids walk over to her. The girl from 12 and 7, and the boy from 5. Eunice, Silver, and Kole are their names. I remember because I watched the reapings with Garth. He scares me a bit.

"I'm Silver, this is Eunice, and this is Kole," the girl from 7, Silver, says.

"Charlotte, District 6," the girl from 6 says with narrowed eyes. I already know that they are going to ally so I decide to walk away.

I walk and then stop as two girls walk past me. The girl from 8 and the girl from 11. Surin and Honey. Am I the only one without allies?

**River May Alliot, District 4, POV**

I quickly throw the spear into the dummies heart. I take a deep sigh.

"Nice!" Grayson says, coming up behind me. I smile and turn my head to see his. A smile forms on his face and he says, "We'll be okay, I promise."

I pull away from him and throw another spear. Grayson grabs a golden trident and starts throwing next to me. I wonder if Alexa has given up yet. She keeps coming over to us and flirting with Grayson. It makes me laugh, but I know it makes him uncomfortable.

"So you think Alexa's given up?" I ask him and can't help but chuckle.

"River, shut up!" I instantly stop yelling and just smirk at him.

"Well would you go with her?"

"Are you dumb!? Heck no! My loyalty lies with you," he says with wide eyes.

"Okay! I have nothing to worry about then." Grayson and I both laugh.

**Kole Check, District 5, POV**

Silver, Eunice, and I asked another girl to join us today. Her name is Charlotte from District 6. She's very kind and is pretty good with a bow, seeing she's been learning how to shoot.

"Will you hand me one of those smaller arrows?" Charlotte asks. I grab one from a metal table. The arrows lay neatly, lightest to heavier. "Thanks." I smile at the girl as a "your welcome."

I grab a bow and start shooting with the rest of my allies. The bow I grab is a silver one that weighs nothing. I grab two simple arrows that look easy to shoot. I aim, by squinting an eye, and release my first arrow. It hits the dummy's arm. I was never a bow guy. I'm more of a machete type of guy.

"Guys can we go to the melee weapons?" My three female allies turn to look at me.

Silver rolls her eyes and says, "Later." I guess Silver is the leader of the group. She was the one who let Charlotte join. Eunice and I had no say in it. But I agree because the more allies the better. It's only worse if you all make it to the end.

**Ezekiel Browne, District 7, POV**

I cannot believe that I am with the careers; I start to write in my small notepad. My stylist gave it to me because she knows I have a passion for writing. I have been writing about the Capitol ever since I got here.

"Seven! Toss me the spear!" I obey talon's command and toss him a spear. He catches it and then immediately throws it, hitting the dummy's heart.

"Nice!" I say to him, trying to get on his good side.

"Shut up seven!" I turn to the girl's voice. Ruby stares at me, holding a sword in each hand.

"I wouldn't be talkin'. . . Five," I say with a smirk. She wants to call me by my district I'll do it right back at her. Loser. She just wants to take Alexa's spot. Alexa will not back down.

I try to envision the scene. The scene in the games of Alexa murdering Ruby. Yeah, I think we all can see that happening. I always wonder what is going on in other people's minds. What are they thinking? Are they thinking about ways I could die just like me? I don't really care.

"Ignore that freak E," Alexa says, walking up to me with an ax and dagger. "Here," she says, handing me the dagger.

I take it and say a simple, "Thanks." Together, Alexa and I walk over to the melee dummies.

"You really hate Ruby then?" I ask her with a smirk.

"I think that's obvious. So you're correct," she says, running her fingers through her hair.

I laugh and Alexa joins in. "Why aren't you with your partner, Jason?" I ask.

"Jason!? Ha! That's really makes me laugh. You see, he is not a killer like the rest of us. He thinks he'll just hang with us and then slip of while tribute hunting. I bet he won't even kill. He thinks he's a tribute from 3! He's not! Okay!? Jason cannot outsmart us!" Alexa screams in my face. Her voice was loud, but not loud enough to attract attention.

"Alexa I get it," I say putting my fingers on her lips to hush her up. She smacks them away.

"Get your paws off of me!" she yells and then throws her ax at a dummy.

I walk up to a melee dummy and start smacking away at it, cutting of limbs.

**Current Alliances**

**Careers:**

**Talon, 1**

**Absinthe, 1**

**Jason, 2**

**Alexa, 2**

**Ruby, 5**

**Ezekiel, 7**

**Grant, 12**

**Alliance 1:**

**Kole, 5**

**Silver, 7**

**Eunice, 12**

**Charolette, 6**

**Alliance 2: **

**Sindhi, 3**

**Sirio, 3**

**David, 8**

**Alliance 3:**

**Ray, 10**

**Mary, 10**

**Pascal, 6**

**Pair 1:**

**Grayson, 4**

**River, 4**

**Pair 2: **

**Surin, 8**

**Honey, 11**

**Loners:**

**Ashtyn, 9**

**Garth, 9**

**Brett, 11**

**A/N: NOWW! Comment Millie the dog AND Blueberries at the end of each of your reviews. If you guys think I am doing this for reviews than you are stupid! And you have no brain. Who really cares about reviews? I only like reviews that are nice ones with pros and cons to make my chapter better. And most of you already review so it's not a big deal to add Millie the dog and blueberries, AKA my favorite fruit ;)**

**Who's your favorite career?**

**Who's your favorite non-career?**

**What's your favorite alliance and why? **

**May the odds be ever in your (your tributes ;) ) favor!**


	19. The Last of the Gym

**A/N: Well well well. The last day of training and then the interviews!? "Millie the dog ate the blueberries" Ha! Classic! Imma add more words to say MUHAHAHA! I wanna see your talents on sentences with random words :) Ok let's get to the point! Read the Questions at the bottom and the chapter, of course. SHOUTOUT! Toooooo . . . David12341 He's catching me in mwah SYOT! Anway read his, he has a really unique way of writing his chapters and he is very organized unlike some (No pointing fingers at me now folks!) OK Yeah read his SYOT it's great! BTW my character is Ryan. woah woah! Cheer for him :) Or else your character dies and it's all in the ands of me! The VERY organized write ;) **

**The Last of the Gym**

**Alexa Darke, District 2, POV**

"May I ask you something all mighty Talon?" I ask Talon, with crossed arms.

"Sure M'lady," he jokes.

"Do we even have a plain of anything?" I ask with an eyebrow up.

"No, but thanks for mentioning it."

Each tribute sits on a small stool. I can already tell the alliances because of the people socializing. Everyone in the career pack comes over to Talon, Absinthe, Jason, and I.

"Bloodbath plans?" Talon asks us, looking us each in the eyes. Ruby raises her hand and smiles with her jaw crooked.

"How about kill the unnecessary?" I know she's talking about me because she turns her attention to me.

"That's not really a plan Ruby. Anyone else?"

Absinthe says, "I have one. We could each get, I don't know, maybe, 1 or 2 kills? And then during the bloodbath, guard the weapons and supplies so it's harder for the others to reach them."

"I like it, but we could just kill as many as we want," I say before Talon can tell opinion.

"Agreed. Any objections?" Talon asks. Then he says, "One thing." We all look at him. "I would say also that we focus more on killing, but don't kill your hearts out. We don't want these games to go too quickly."

**Grant Coulson, District 12, POV**

I can feel my face start to blush. If Talon doesn't want the Games to go quick then he'll have to go quick. I smirk and then realize that eyes are on me.

"Absinthe Triana," a woman's voice comes over the loudspeaker. Absinthe gets up and walks into the gym.

"Why are you smiling?" Ruby asks.

"Nothing, I mean, never mind," I mumble under my breath.

"Mumbler much?" Alexa asks me and I narrow my eyes.

"Talon Shimmer." The woman's voice booms over the loudspeaker, causing Talon to stand up.

"Don't fight! Focus!" Talon yells at us all, before exiting the doors.

After about 10 minutes of complete silence the woman's voice says again, "Alexa Darke."

"Jason Styx." I hate the silence. All the, so I call, natural careers are gone. Ezekiel and Ruby are the only two that actually try and act like them. Although, Jason is still kind. If only Ruby and Ezekiel hadn't joined. Then I could of talked to Jason alone about our plan.

Jason and I have been talking though. And we do have a plan about escaping figured out. We aren't going to run away immediately because then there will be a huge target on our backs. There is going to be a target on our backs no matter what which is why we are going to try and find other allies in the arena. We were going to ask to join the girl from 7's alliance.

"River Alliot," the woman's voice speaks again. What!? I must have been so in strain of thought that I completely zoned out. Whatever.

**River May Alliot, District 4, POV**

I get up from my stool next to Grayson and start walking to the gym doors. A hand grabs my arm.

"Good luck," Grayson says, letting go of my arm.

"Thanks," I say, not making eye contact with him. I just need to focus.

When I enter the gym the head Gamemaker, Spark Mulon, stand up from her plush purple chair. "You have 10 minutes to present your skill. Good luck." I admire the way she looks even though I hate the Capitol ways. She would be so much prettier if she didn't die her air and wear wild clothing. I nod to her and run over to the spears.

I run my hand over a silver one and grab it at the middle. I walk over to the target and throw the spear. I hear it fly through the air and then the gym echoes when the spear hits the target.

After a few times throwing, hitting the target 8 out of 10 times, I walk over to the plant naming. They won't be impressed by a career naming plants. They would probably rather have me kill an avox. Idiots. I bet Talon would do that or Alexa. Or even the girl from 5! Ugh, I hate them, I hate them, I hate them! I hate them! I start to full-out scream in the gym. I watch the Gamemakers cover their ears.

My feet take me away from the plants and to the mace station. I grab the mace, but it makes me lose balance from the weight. I drag the mace over to the spear target. I bring it over my head and throw it at the wall. I finally stop screaming and smirk. That was Alexa's face.

What have I turned into? All because of the careers. Why have they even made me mad!? I calm myself down.

"Dismissed!" Spark screams at me from their balcony. I give a slight bow and walk out. I wonder if the other tributes could hear me.

**Silver Salton, District 7, POV**

Kole and Charlotte are already gone. Eunice and I sit next to each other, hand in hand. I feel bad for the timid little girl. She doesn't deserve any of this. She deserves to win and I am going to do everything I can to make that happen.

"Pascal Ingenio." The boy from 6 gets up and walks towards the gym doors. I'm next.

"Silver, you're next." I nod to Eunice.

"You'll be ok here right?" I ask the small girl.

She smiles at me and nods, saying, "Why wouldn't I?" I can tell she's trying her best to make this all comical.

"Are you scared?" I ask her with sympathetic eyes.

Eunice's smile disappears and she swallows. She then says, "Yes."

"Don't be. I am going to get you out of this even if it means me dying. I don't want you to suffer. If you die it better be quick! Whoever kills you . . . if they do. No matter what I will avenge you."

"No. If I die, don't go looking for my killer and risk your life. It'll be happy when I'm gone. Then I won't be the burden of the alliance," Eunice says.

"A burden? You are no burden. We felt be, Kole and I, so we decided to ally with you."

"Silver Salton." I get up and so does Eunice.

"Good luck Silver," Eunice says, putting her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Thanks," I whisper in her ear.

I walk confidently into the gym and look at the Gamemakers. "Hello," I say and then get to work.

I walk over to the axes and pick up two, one in each hand. I then walk over to the targets and stand sideways, facing the balcony that holds the Gamemakers. I lift one over my head and throw it at the target. It hits just beside the bulls eye. I throw my other one, hitting the center of the target. I then walk over to the plants.

When I reach the large screen which contains the memory of the plant testing, I click the green button labeled _start. _A plant appears on the screen and I click the right answer. I have only 5 seconds to answer each question.

When the computer stops asking questions, I wait for my score to appear. A _90%_ appears on the screen. What!? In training I had way higher. Whatever? It's not like I care. I don't need to prove myself with a number.

**Ray Garze, District 10, POV**

I wonder if I will do well. I already have done my private session. Now I'm sitting on the couch with Mary, waiting for the scores to come on.

Caesar Flickermen appears on the screen, wearing purple. "As you all know today was the last day of training. It was also the day of private sessions. Each tribute was rated by the Gamemakers on a score of one to twelve. Shall we start?"

I swallow. I really hope there is no competition other than the careers this year.

"Let's hope we did well," Mary says. I smile at her and then turn my head to the screen again.

"District 1: Talon with a score of 10," Caesar says. Ugh. The first career and a great score. Horrible. "Absinthe with a 9." Okay getting worse which is always good.

"District 2: Jason. A 9," Caesar says, adjusting his microphone a bit.

"I hope they keep getting worse," Mary adds in.

"Alexa with a 10," Caesar says, with one hand on his paper and the other on his microphone.

"District 3: Sirio with a 4." There that's more like it. "Sindhi with a 3."

"That's more like it," Mary says laughing.

"It's like you're reading my mind, literally," I say and we both laugh.

"District 4: Grayson with a 10."

"They aren't in the careers so we will have to watch out for him and his girlfriend, River," I tell Mary and she nods.

"River with a 9," Caesar finishes District 4.

**Kole Check, District 5, POV**

"You're up Koley!" Ruby shouts at me from a chair across from me. I roll my eyes. Why is it that this year there is a terrible girl?

"District 5: Kole with a 5," Caesar says. Not bad for a non-career. I would call it n average score, but Ruby thinks different. She starts laughing. I could kill her right now.

"Ruby with a," Caesar widens his eyes, "9!"

"Kole, I'm way better than you." I roll my eyes again and listen to Caesar with the next District.

"District 6: Pascal with the score of a 6 and Charolette with a 4." My score is right in between so they shouldn't be a huge problem. Silver is up, great!

"District 7: Ezekiel with a score of 9. Silver with the score of 7." Silver! Yes! I hear Ruby mumble something and I have her a stern look. "District 8: David with a 6 and Surin with a 3. District 9: Garth with a school of 5." Good, a tribute with my average score.

"District 10: Ray Garze, brother of Aaron Garze who won a few years ago. Anyways Ray! With a score of an 8. And Mary with a score of 6!"

Two worthy competitors, especially Ray. They will be ones to look out for.

"District 11: Brett with a score of a 7. And Honey with a score of 4."

Also two worthy competitors, well, Brett anyway. He is probably a master at climbing trees and knows a lot of plants. He did volunteer for an 18-year-old.

"Lastly we have District 12. Grant with a score of an 8. And Eunice." Eunice's figure is so small compared to the rest. We are all too young to die. "With a score of a 3."

I yawn and walk up to my room. I strip of my training uniform and put on my comfortable pajamas. Tomorrow is the last day until I am put into the arena. More like tomorrow is the last day until I get locked up.

**A/N: Say, Millie the dog, blueberries, and evil banana in your reviews in a funny way. **

**Ok Questions: Thank David12341 for some of them ;) **

**1. What charcters would you like to see in the interviews if you had to pick 4, Why?**

**2. Who's alliance are you cheering for, Why?**

**3. What score surprised yo uthe most, Why?**

**4. Who do you think has the best chance of winning, Why?**

**Okay by folks. Soon I can pick who will die in the bloodbath. (I already have but whatevers hahahaha! Actually I have only picked a few)**


	20. Emotions

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post! One: I have been really busy And two: I haven't been in the right mood for writing. Ok so I hope you like these interviews! OOOOOO Everyone go submit a tribute to lalalauren1313 SYOT. It's her first one and she's waiting for tributes! All submit!**

**Emotions:**

**Alexa Darke, District 2, POV**

"Good luck out there," Ruby says to me.

"Do you ever shut up?" I ask her with a cheery face.

"Nope tehehehe!" Ruby yells and then walks to her spot in the line.

When I look at the line I notice that Talon and Absinthe are gone. That means I'm after Talon, who is sitting onstage right now. I wear a short black dress. My hair is curled, flowing down, over my shoulders, like a waterfall.

"Let's hear it for Alexa!" The crowd goes wild after Caesar says my name. I breath in and then out and then walk onstage.

I smile at the crowd and then skip over to Caesar.

"Hey Caesar!" I yell at him.

"Somebody's ready for tomorrow," Caesar says, holding out his hand. I twist a bit and grab his hand. He guides me to the plush tan chair. He sits in the same one next to mine that is diagonal a bit.

"Correct Caesar! And I bet somebody is ready to watch?" The crowd laughs and so do I. I run my fingers through my hair to make it all go behind my head.

"Of course I am! Who isn't?" The crowd screams and yells. I smile.

"So, how's your allies?" Caesar asks me and I burst out laughing.

"My allies? They are fine and dandy! Except for the snob Ruby! Ha, I hate her! But she says the same thing about me. Now I have proof I'm better. Look at my score compared to her Caesar," I say and smile.

"Ok then! So you and Ruby aren't best of friends," Caesar says.

"Not! Friends," I correct him.

"Ok then, let's hear it for Alexa!" Caesar yells, getting up from his seat. I copy him and wave to the crowd. I then skip offstage.

"How was that Ruby?" I ask her as I pass her in line. I keep skipping so I don't even hear what she says. I smirk. I cannot wait to kill her in the arena!

**Kole Check, District 5, POV**

"Let's say goodbye to the lovely Ruby! We've heard lots about Alexa and her, haven't we folks!?" Caesar yells to the crowd. I smirk as Ruby walks past me.

I wear a black sweater and a golden, metallic tuxedo. The slacks and shoes are also gold.

"Let's hear it for Ruby's district partner, Kole!" I smile and walk onstage.

"Hello Kole," Caesar says, gesturing for me to sit down which is what he does.

"Hey Caesar," I say, quietly.

"So, Kole. How'd training go? You got a 5 which is pretty average," Caesar says.

"It was good. I just told them all I knew, the Gamemakers," I say, smiling.

"And your District partner?" _Okay Kole, be funny this time!_

"Ha! I agree with Alexa on this one! Rude, sassy, a brat, a know-it-all . . ."

"Okay Kole! We've heard it all! How about alliances?" Caesar asks with a blank face. He must have not liked my sayings of Ruby.

"Yeah, a pretty big one actually, but I am not telling you who's in it," I say with a confident look.

"Ok then. Round of applause for Kole!" The crowd screams and cheers as I walk offstage.

**Ashtyn Rein, District 9, POV**

"Next up after the brilliant David is Ashtyn!" Caesar yells.

I walk onstage with my face down.

"Well, welcome Ashtyn!" Caesar tells me, sitting down in his chair. I do the same and sit down. I close my eyes and listen to the questions.

"Ashtyn, how's life back home?" Caesar asks. I open up my eyes and look at him.

"Best friend and mom, working in the fields after school," I tell him.

"Dad?" he asks. I slowly shake my head. "Siblings?" I shake my head again.

"My dad died when I was younger and my sister died in these . . . In these Games," I tell Caesar. I can feel tears starting to appear in my eyes.

"I didn't mean to offend you Ashtyn," Caesar says sympathetically.

"It's fine," I say, ready to get off this stage.

"Big round of applause for Ashtyn!" The stage cheers and yells. I swallow as I walk offstage.

When I am offstage tears start flowing out of my eyes. My interview was so short because of what I said! And because of how I acted! I start running down the hallway to get out of here as fast as possible.

**Garth Thornton, District 9, POV**

"Garth!" I walk onstage as Caesar mentions my name. I fix the red tie that is on my neck. I then fix my white tuxedo.

"Hello Garth, please sit," Caesar tells me and I obey, sitting into the plush seat.

"Well Garth. Let's hear about alliances," Caesar says with wide eyes.

"Alliances, why would I need those? I am a loner Caesar. A ready loner actually! No! How could I be ready!?" I yell at Caesar and he jumps back in his seat. I smile at him and try to calm down.

I hear Caesar say another question, but it was just a mumble to me. I am focusing on my breathing. I start breathing faster and faster the more I focus on calming the tension in my body.

"Garth, you in there buddy?" I jolt and look at Caesar.

"Yeah I'm in here! Obviously! Back to alliances! I wouldn't need one if I wasn't in these stupid games in the first place! Caesar is that clear!? Is that clear!?" I yell at Caesar and he immediately stands up in alarm. "These are so stupid, the games! It's a waste of lives! It's like you are breeding kids to die! Murderer! Don't act all innocent! You are just . . ." Two hands find contact with my arms and they drag me offstage.

Good, that's what I thought.

**Brett Allard, District 11, POV**

"Brett from District 11. Bye Honey!" I walk onstage in my white tuxedo. The lighting and screams are unbearable. How does Caesar stand this? For hours and hours and hours. Ugh!

"Hello Brett, sit please," Caesar commands. I sit in the chair and look at Caesar, waiting for the first question.

"Well, how's life back in District 11?" Caesar asks; sweat dripping down his tanned skin.

"Fine and how's life in the Capitol?" I ask.

"This is about you Brett!" Caesar says amusingly.

"Ok well. I work in field, laboring all day. Then I hang out with my, so you call, siblings. It's a nice life except for the fact that I could die tomorrow," I say casually, trying to play it cool.

"Well that is a true factor, but you have a good chance with that 7," Caesar says. He continues, "Wanna tell me about that?"

"I want to keep my skills for in the arena," I say and smirk at Caesar. He makes a weird face.

"Well we are all excited! Aren't we folks!? Big hand for Brett!" I stand up and shake Caesar's hand.

I walk off the stage and back to my room to think about tomorrow. Who else will be freaking out?

**Jason Styx, District 2, POV**

I sit up in my room, watching the crazy Capitol people roaming the streets.

"Hey," Alexa says, walking into my room which has the biggest window.

"Hey Alexa. What are you doing?" I ask quickly.

"Just came to see how you are doing," she says with a bright red face, sitting down beside me.

"Fine. I'm doing fine."

"Yeah. Jason, you really think that's why I came up here?" I slowly shake my head. "Good, you shouldn't have. Jason, you think you're so smart! You're not. The others may be cold-hearted, stupid, idiotic, lack of knowledge, killing freaks! But not me. I have a high in knowledge unlike some. A. K. A, you! You and Grant obviously made a plan to leave the careers strangling. Of course I told them what I knew, but they are such lunatics, just like you!"

It takes me a while to sink everything Alexa said into me. "Alexa. I," I say.

"No! No I's, but's, or anything! Good luck in the arena tomorrow," Alexa says to me and then stomps out of my room.

**Grayson Kai Lundel, District 4, POV**

"What's our plan River?" I ask her, sitting on the floor next to her, watching the Capitol lights outside the gigantic window.

"Get weapons and meet up I guess," she says, leaning her head on my shoulder. I smile.

"That's good enough in my opinion," I say smiling.

"Grayson, I literally freaked out in my private session," River tells me and I lift my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"I mean that I got so fed up with the careers smack talking us that I took it out on dummies. I started to full out scream, did you guys here that?"

"Oh so you did scream. We heard a low scream coming from in there, but I don't think everyone noticed." River laughs and I do to.

"I'm going to bed. I want a full rest for the morning so I'm not a brat in the morning," River says and I laugh.

"Ha! Ok River. Night," I say in a soothing voice.

"Goodnight," she says, walking up the stairs to her room.

**Grant Coulson, District 12, POV**

What have I done? I'm allied with the careers, I've completely ignored my helpless tribute partner, and I am going to leave the careers to make a target on my back.

"Eunice, are you ok?" I ask, walking up to the window where she is sitting.

"I'm fine," she says in a weak and quiet voice.

"Listen, I . . ."

"No! I don't want to listen to you. Would you leave me alone!?" she says in a louder voice.

"What's wrong?" I ask in a calm tone.

"Nothing!" she yells and then runs down the hallway to her room.

"Grant you idiot! You messed everything up!" I yell out loud.

I let out a deep sigh and then sit on the couch. I click grab the remote for the screen and Caesar appears with the interviews. Ugh, I don't want to watch this. I click a different button and the District 1 reaping comes on. I shake my head and turn off the screen. I then walk on the bare flooring to my room. I will need a good rest if I want to be good in the Games tomorrow.

**A/N; Ok I loved all your sentences ok one more thing to add again! Mile the dog, blueberries, evil bananas, and fire bird :) **

**Questions!:**

**1. What interview was your favorite that I included?**

**2. Who do you think will die in the bloodbath?**

**3. Who are your 3 least favorites and why?**

**Remember to check out lalalauren1313 SYOT!**


	21. The First of the Deaths

**A/N: Guess who's back!? Me obviously! OK well! Wish your tributes luck! I'll mention shoutouts, questions, and what you shall say for me at the end :) Your tributes are in my hands.**

**Bloodbath:**

**Pascal Ingenio, District 6, POV**

I step into the tube. A small echo sounds and then the glass shuts me into the cylinder. My eyes go wide and I smash against the glass, trying to break free. I then stop as I begin to rise. I stand still and my stylist disappears as I get higher and higher. I wear a gray, long sleeve sweater and a light jacket over it. The pants are just thick sweats that keep me warm. All of a sudden I feel myself rise into open air. I smell leaves and fresh air. Everything becomes a bright light and a sound rings in my ears. Time to get die or survive!

I was right about leaves. Behind me there are leaves scattered on the ground. There are tree with no leaves on them and if there are leaves then they are falling off. It's like autumn. Autumn.

Ahead of me is the cornucopia and beyond that is a flowery meadow. My eyes widen. I look to my left and see water and sand and islands. Six pedestals with six tributes are in that section. Six are in the meadow. Six are in the autumn. I then look right to see huge snow mounds. Six pedestals are in that section. Six tributes in each of the four sections. Meadow: Spring. Sea: Summer. Snow: Winter. Trees and leaves: Autumn. So this is what the Gamemakers put us in? A four season arena? Well, let's see how that works out for them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen let the 54th Annual Hunger Games Begin." Claudius Templesmith's voice sounds around the arena and then echoes sound. Large, golden, glowing numbers are on the golden cornucopia. The numbers start at _60. _This is going to go by quick.

30 more seconds until I pounce off the pedestal. I decide to scan the tribute for Mary and Ray. If din Mary in the summer section. She wears a jump suit that is all different shades of blue. I then look across to the meadow. Ray is there. He wears a gray tee with a brown and green light jacket on. His pants are light sweats too.

_20 _seconds. I notice something on the ground in front of each pedestal. Even in the water there are floating objects. They are different colored backpacks. Only four colors are on right in front of us. There are blue packs, orange packs, green packs, and white packs. Blue must be summer. Orange is autumn. Green is meadow. White is winter.

_10_. The question is: What is in the backpacks? Ok I guess I will get the white one that is sitting in front of me and then go in for a big purple one that is almost in the cornucopia.

_7. _It sits right by a small saber. Perfect. I look over at the winter section to see what they wear. They wear a hat, a big, heavy coat, thick pants that will make it hard to run, and thick black boots.

_5. 4. 3. 2. 1. _The gong sounds and chaos begins.

**Talon Shimmer, District 1, POV**

I leap of my pedestal and sprint for the cornucopia to grab a nice long sword. I see other tributes sprinting and some running far away from here. I quickly put my hand on the hilt of the sword and slash it around.

My first target is easy. The girl from 6 came from the autumn section. She whimpers as she trips to the ground, hold a pack.

"Please!" she screams at me.

"I'll make it quick! Maybe!" I spit back at her before pushing the blade into her stomach. Her scream hurts my ears and I smirk. Put her on my list.

"Fool! You don't just kill like that. I thought you were a career. A, so I call, real one."

My head spins around. I stand in the spring section with a boy who came from the sea section. Grayson. I smirk at him. "Hey Gray! How's River lately? You two keep each other company?" I ask him with an evil smirking growing wider on my face.

"Save it," he says, jabbing a trident at me. I jump to the side.

"Don't be smart," I spit at him. I almost trip over Charlotte's dead body so I kick it out of the way.

I bring down my sword. The sound of metal hitting metal rings in my ears. I already know I can't beat Grayson, but nor can he beat me. I don't want to admit it so I keep fighting him.

"Grayson!" Grayson looks up for a moment for the voice and so do I. River stands with three packs over her shoulders. She carries two spears as well. I shake my head and bring my sword up. "Look out!" River screams before I can cut off Grayson's leg. She throws a spear, knocking my sword from my hand. I snort at her and run to get it, leaving them running for the sea behind me.

My next target is already in sight. She'll be easy, the girl from 3. I charge at her and slice her side with my sword. She screams.

"Shut up!" I say and then plunge the sword into her stomach so her life ends quicker. I smile as I add another kill on my list.

**Eunice Liliton, District 12, POV**

_Go Eunice go! _I say to myself in my mind. I try to swim to a tiny island but's it's no use without one of the floatation devices that sits in the cornucopia. I watched Charlotte die while I was sitting helplessly on my pedestal, trying to think of a plan.

When I reach another one of the islands I stop, panting for breath. I just need to reach the dirt floor of the autumn section so I can meet up with my allies. I haven't seen Silver so I don't think that's a good sign.

"Eunice, swim!" I look up to the voice which belongs to Kole's.

"Where's Silver!?" I yell to him. He stands on some dried leaves.

"Hurry!" He yells. I roll my eyes and jump of the small sand. My feet hit sand and I touch ocean floor. The water is only up to my waist in this part.

"What is this!?" I yell to Kole, walking along the sand slowly because of the gravity.

"Sand bar. I learned them with Silver at a survival station." His eyes turn from me to behind me. They grow wide. "Hurry!" I start running on the sand. I reach the shore. Kole grabs me and then we start running towards the cornucopia.

My eyes stop on Ruby as she slices the boy from 3's head off. Kole continues to pull me and then I see Silver. "Get on!" Silver yells at me. I obey and climb onto Silver's back. She is in a heavy coat, thick boots, and pants, and a hat. She also has protective things that cover her hands.

Kole runs in the lead while Silver and I straggle behind. She keeps her head turned around as we run. "Eunice get off!" Silver throws me off of her back and I land on the ground. A searing pain goes through my arm. I sit up. Kole grabs me puts me over his shoulder. I start to sob. What is going on?

I lift my head up and see an ax in Silver's head. It's dripping red liquid. I swallow. My vision becomes blurry as a figure grabs the ax out of her head. Ezekiel just murdered his District partner.

**Alexa Darke, District 2, POV**

"Jason, start to kill already!" I scream as I pass him at the cornucopia. I wear a jump suit and I carry a large ax. I find my next targets, perfectly running in my path.

The girl from 11 and 8 are running away into the meadow together. I bring my ax over my head and throw it. The girl from 8 lets out a grunt and falls to the ground, dead. At the cornucopia I had also grabbed a few knives and put them in a small pack that I carry. I take one out of my pack and throw it at Honey, the girl from11.

Ugh! It wasn't a fatal shot. My knife hit her ankle so she is limping and screaming in pain. I sprint after her as she runs through the tall grass. I grab my ax out of the dead girl from 8's body and throw it at Honey. She screams, but then its cut short. I smirk as I collect my ax.

"Get back here!" Talon yells to me, waving me back to the cornucopia.

"Shut up!" I yell at him as I shove my way past him. He rolls his eyes and goes back inside the golden horn.

I need to find Ruby. So I can kill her before anyone sees. My eyes meet her. She is still slashing her swords at the dead body of the boy from 3. Idiot. I start a jog toward her, but then am disrupted by Talon again.

"We need more by the winter!" he yells at me.

"I am from the summer! If anything you should go!"

"I came from the spring! But Alexa. The packs that were close to our pedestals. They are filled with clothes for the other sections. Start getting them and throwing them into the cornucopia. I told Grant to do it too because he hasn't been killing."

I role my eyes and mumble, "He won't kill."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Ok then get to work!"

I look back at Ruby, but she's gone. Idiotic Talon ruined my chances! All that lays where she was is the limb body of the boy from 3.

**Ashtyn Rein, District 9, POV**

I am full out screaming right now. I am not going to die. I sprint in the cornucopia and grab a dagger and a pack. I then run for the sea section because nobody is going there, I hope. Water is actually inside the cornucopia because each of the sections meet right in the middle of the golden horn. I step in the ankle high water. I came from the sea section so it shouldn't be that hard.

I start sprinting, but the water gets deeper and deeper. I decide to get out. I get out of the water at the spring field. My eyes widen as I see the pair from 4.

I charge them with my dagger in hand. The sound of metal hitting metal makes my ears pop.

"River starts swimming!" Grayson screams. Grayson jabs the trident right into my side. I scream. The pain is unbearable. I press my hand on my side and then look at it. Blood covers my hand. I swallow and them my breakfast comes up. I puke up brown and green.

"Don't mess with us and we don't mess with you," he says sympathetically. I then feel another searing pain. Everything becomes blurry and then white. All I see is a bright light and then my life stops. It's nothing but a blur in the past.

Tribute List:

Careers:

Talon, 1

Absinthe, 1

Jason, 2

Alexa, 2

Ruby, 5

Ezekiel, 7

Grant, 12

Alliance 1:

Kole, 5

Silver, 7- Killed by Ezekiel with an ax thrown into her head at bloodbath

Eunice, 12

Charolette, 6- Killed by Talon with a sword into her side at bloodbath

Alliance 2:

Sindhi, 3- Killed by Talon with a sword to the stomach at bloodbath

Sirio, 3- Killed by Ruby with a sword slicing his head off at bloodbath

David, 8

Alliance 3:

Ray, 10

Mary, 10

Pascal, 6

Pair 1:

Grayson, 4

River, 4

Pair 2:

Surin, 8- Killed by Alexa with an ax to the back at bloodbath

Honey, 11- Killed by Alexa with a knife to the ankle and then an ax to the back at bloodbath

Loners:

Ashtyn, 9- Killed by Grayson with a trident to the side at bloodbath

Garth, 9

Brett, 11

**Author's Note:**

**OK well first off, I am so sorry if your tribute has died. Some of these tributes were some who haven't been reviewing in which I warned. I tried my hardest not to be biased, but everyone knows that doesn't go wel lwith SYOT's. So I am sorry if your tribute has died. Stay tuned because soon I will be collecting tributes for my next SYOT which will be more organized. I will give details about in at least 5 chapters to come so be listenning.**

**Shoutouts:**

**FireflyLlama:**

**OK, go check out her profile and the collabration! They are still looking for some tributes and she would be glad to see your work. **

**Lalalauren1313:**

**Go check out her upcoming SYOT! She'd be glad to see who's tributes are worth having! Good luck!**

**At the end of each chapter will be a list of the tributes and the list of who's died and how they have died. My sponsorship system is different. You each have 5 sponsor points starting right now! You may sponsor whomever yo uwant, but yo uwillneed to PM! PM! me of what you want to give. I will tell you the cost and then you will send a pm saying yes or no. Then they will have it, unless they die! :) **

**Mille the dog, blueberries, evil bananas, fire bird, and Dr Pepper :) Ok have fun! Oh questions!**

**1: What death surprised you the most**

**2: Are you sad about any of the tributes **


	22. Camps

**Camps:**

**Garth Thornton, District 9, POV**

I keep walking through the heavy snow. I need to make a camp soon no matter what to protect myself from the harsh winds and snow that makes the distance a blur.

I settle behind a snow mound that protects me from the wind. I start digging into it to make a sort of tunnel. I already know by the looks of it that the snow is at least four feet high. To even get to the snow sector of the arena you have to climb up a snow mound to be in it.

I continue to dig until my arms are tired. When I stop I have already dug about 2 feet into the mound. _Good enough, _I tell myself. I crawl into the small fort I built and sit in there, cuddled in a small ball, trying to warm myself.

At the cornucopia I came from the water sector. I grabbed a white pack and a blue pack. Inside the white was all this thick snow clothes. I decided to go to the snow sector because I figured everyone would either go to the autumn or spring. I can't swim well so I just went to the snow. It was the best chances I had.

I swallow and feel the dryness in my throat. If I just had weapons then I could be safe. I grab some of the snow that surrounds me and shove it into my mouth. The soft snow feels great, but makes my mouth numb. I swallow again without difficulty this time.

My eyes doze off for a moment, but then they instantly jolt open when I hear a dinging noise. I slow crawl out of my cave and look outside. The sun is out, but that doesn't help the cold. I make out a small silver parachute. My face turns from a pouty one to a grateful one. I slowly run to the parachute and carry it back to my cave.

I pull off my warm hand protectors and instantly feel the cold. I shiver and open the parachute. Inside it lays a pair of axes. Perfect for my size. _Thank you _is all I manage to think about. Now, if I only had some warm soup or broth.

**Eunice Liliton, District 12, POV**

The sand feels warm and soft on my bare feet. I wear the same suit that I did at the bloodbath. Kole hasn't stopped thinking about Silver's death. The minute we reached this island that we are on he started sobbing. It's been a bit annoying really.

We ran to the autumn section at first, but then quickly stopped because a lot of tribute ran into there. We figured there weren't many hiding places there either so we just swam from island to island, taking small breaks.

"Kole," I say, offering him some crackers. He rejects quickly and goes back to being depressed. "Kole, Silver took her life to save ours. You should be grateful of her. Yes, it's sad that she is gone, but she is watching us right now. She loved us and she wouldn't want us to sit here and cry about it."

Kole looks up at me and stands up. His face planted on mine, he walks over to me and stops, just inches away from me.

"Eunice. I know that that's all true. I just cannot bear the thought," he says.

He shakes his head and walks over to the small palm tree that sits on our island. Kole reaches his arm out to grab a coconut. He walks back over to me and sits down. I do the same.

"Want one?" Kole asks, offering me one of the milk-filled spheres. My face turns bright and I nod.

He takes out his machete and cuts both of the coconuts. He gives me one and I start drinking it. The warm milk overwhelms me with sensation and gratefulness.

"Thank you," I say and Kole smiles. I smile back and then I lay on the sand, taking a brief nap.

**Ezekiel Browne, District 7, POV**

"How many kills did you all get?" Talon asks, hoping that we all got at least one.

"One," I say.

"Two," Alexa says, staring at Ruby who only got one I'm guessing.

"One," Ruby snarls.

"I got two," Talon says. "Absinthe. I expected at least one out of you."

"It's not my fault that . . . Everyone ran too quickly, I didn't have time to kill anyone," Absinthe defends herself. I almost laugh when Absinthe paused. She was going to blame Ruby I bet. I shake my head.

"Now you guys. Let's make camp. Since each of the four sections stop at the center of the arena, inside the cornucopia, it will be hard to fight here. We will either be fighting on top of some snow, in some long grass, on dirt and leaves, or water that is up to our ankles. Everyone grab one of the seasoned colored backpacks and put the clothes on. Then we'll start sorting weapons, supplies, etcetera," Talon tells us. I role my eyes, but obey, by gabbing a green pack.

I quickly put on the spring outfit and then start sorting through supplies. I find long swords, knives, spears, maces, axes, bows, sabers, clubs, food, water, floatation devices, thick clothing, and more. Anything I can think of sits within the pedestals and the cornucopia. The sharp and nice weapons are the ones that are in the cornucopia.

When we have sorted through all the supplies we put them in small piles including: summer supplies, spring supplies, autumn supplies, and winter supplies. Each of these contains the right equipment that is mostly used in each sector. For example, the tridents and floatation devices are for the summer supplies. The normal weapons, like swords, knives, maces, spears, etcetera, are sorted in to piles for the autumn and spring sectors. Lastly, the food and water and all the supplies that don't include weapons are placed in the snow section, just outside the cornucopia. Talon has one or two people guarding each thing.

"Talon. When we hunt tributes how will the two or three people who stay behind keep watch?" Alexa asks.

"Climb the cornucopia," Talon says as if it's that simple. I guess he thinks he is always right and that there are no flaws in his plan.

"Ok, once we each have our choice of weapon then we will eat and sort through all the packs that are still around the perimeter," Talon continues. We all nod and walk towards our weapon of choice.

**Ray Garze, District 10, POV**

I swallow as I aim my bow at the rabbit. I inhale and then exhale slowly. Inhale. Exhale. I let go and hear a small whimper. I then run to the rabbit and pull out a small knife I snatched at the cornucopia. I instantly press the knife into the rabbit's throat so I can put it out of its misery. I watch the life slowly drift out of the small creature. I pick it up and carry it back to where Pascal and Mary are waiting.

"Yum!" Mary says as I enter our small camp. After the bloodbath we ran to the autumn arena. We saw the boy from 5 and girl from 12, but they turned around at some point and went into the summer sector. Pascal found a small clearing, surrounded by trees. The only entrance is climbing over a fallen tree. Dirt and rock covers the ground and temperature is good for what we wear. Mary got a pack so she could change out of her suit from the summer.

"Pascal, start a fire," Mary commands to him. I see Pascal role his eyes and then he starts piling twigs and sticks into a small pile. He then grabs a log and sturdy stick. Pascal rubs the sturdy stick on the log, making a strange motion. I watch the stick start to smoke the log and then a flame sparks. I quickly rush to collect leaves to keep it going.

"Great work Pascal," I praise him.

"Thanks," he says.

When the rabbit is cooked we all start to dig in. After a full day of running we should eat a lot.

"What happens next?" Mary asks me. Mary never really talks to Pascal. She only tells him to do things.

"I don't know Mary. It's not like I know it all. The careers make the first move and when they do we have to be ready. Unless you want me to make a plan to kill careers?" I say to Mary.

"Well I don't know," she says.

"You don't know!? We are outnumbered Ray. Even you know that! There is no way us three could go up against the careers. They are lethal. Go right on ahead if you want to, but don't suspect my help because all that will do for me is put me in harm's way," Pascal says. Maybe Pascal's right. I mean he is probably way smarter than Mary and I because he's from District 6.

"Mary. He might be right," I blurt out before I can think about it anymore.

"Of course I'm right!" Pascal yells. "Sorry," he apologizes and then continues, "I just don't know what to do. I don't like just sitting here and waiting for ominous things to find us."

"Then what should we do?" Mary asks.

"I don't know. I don't make all the plans in our alliance," Pascal answers confidently.

"Pascal. You _need_ to make a good plan for us. You are from District 6 and you are probably smarter than both of us about strategy. We just know plants and survival things," I tell Pascal, taking out a few crackers to munch on. I offer some to Mary and she takes them. I then offer some to Pascal. He just raises his hand in rejection.

"I'll make one tonight. I know it will require a lot of running. Running on different terrains such as snow, water, long grass," Pascal replies, taking a quick sip of water from his bottle. "First thing we will be needing is water," Pascal finishes, holding his water bottle upside-down to show Mary and I that it's empty. Mary and I laugh and surprisingly, Pascal does too.

I sit against a small stump on the dirty forest floor. Mary is already drifting off to sleep.

"I'll stay up tonight," I offer to Pascal.

"No, I will. Trust me I won't be able to sleep anyway. You rest," Pascal says, shaking his head. "Here!"

A soft object is thrown into my hands from Pascal. It's some sort of small pillow made out of leaves and twigs. I smile at Pascal and gratitude, but before I can say anything he just lifts up his hand in denial again. The smile departs my face and I rest my head on the pillow-like object, staring up into the sky, waiting for the anthem.

**David Peterson, District 8, POV**

I lay in the tall, green grass, waiting for the faces to appear in the sky. I am glad that my face isn't going to be up in that sky tonight. I hope it never will. My mind instantly stops thinking about death and moves onto strategy. I need to stay focused if I am going to win.

I jolt up from the, at least, 3 foot grass that I lay in as the Capitol anthem starts to play. I scan my surroundings and then lay back down in the tall grass, hoping that this is a safe place to be.

The first to appear is Sindhi. She still looks beautiful in the dark night sky. I never even looked what color the sky was. I guess that's the first thing on my check list: Check sky color.

Sindhi's face disappears. I wonder who killed her. Next to appear in the sky is Sirio. My two allies are first. Good then my emotions will stop earlier. His blank face that he always had on his face is the same one on him tonight. _Stay strong David, stay strong, _I think to myself, not wanting the cameras to catch my attention.

The next one to appear in the sky is the girl from 6, Charlotte. She seemed like a pretty kind girl. Nothing against her. Silver from 7 is the next to appear. He faces stairs at me like I did something wrong. I feel bad for her. She was truly a kind girl. She even helped that girl from 12 who, I am guessing, I will see in the sky tonight. The next two to appear are two more girls. The girl from 8 and the girl from 9. I didn't really know Surin that well. Actually I never knew her at all until the reaping. The girl from 9 I ignore. All of these poor girls don't deserve to die.

Honey, the girl from 11, appears on the sky. Another girl. When her face evaporates from the sky I brace myself for the poor girl from 12 to show up in the sky. It never happens. The anthem ends and everything becomes pitch black again except for the glowing insects that cover the spring sector. One moment I am relieved not to see Eunice's face, but then in the next moment I am perplexed. The tributes that die at the bloodbath go quick. The ones who die on different days are usually put in torture. I clear my thoughts quickly and rest my head, slowly dazing off.

"Grayson, c'mon so they don't see us." My head jerks awake at the voice. Grayson? The pair from 4! Crap! I quick huddle my stuff into my pack and sit in a ball, still as a statue.

"It's really beautiful in the spring sector. Look at all the floating insects. They are in the grass too," River says to Grayson. I hear the grass moving and know that they are getting closer to my hiding place.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," Grayson says to River. Ugh! Love-birds. "Now c'mon River. Let's get closer to the snow sector so they will search for us in the summer and we will be farther away." I hear the grass stop muffling nearby so I know they are gone. Whew. Way too close! I might need to switch sections in the morning. I lay my head back down and drift into a secure sleep.

**Author's Note:**

**Ok well sorry this took so long to write. I was in a bad mood after the bloodbath writing. A review made me mad because they got mad at me for killing their tribute! UGH!**

**Shoutouts:**

**David12341**

**Submit to his SYOT! BTW David when you read this, I am in the process of making mine. I will send them all at once probably.**

**Next is lalalauren1313**

**Submit to hers too! She's my IRL BEST FRIEND!**

**Anywho, I am sorry if I killed your tribute but yay for no deaths in this chapter! Now for the questions! **

**1: What POV did you like the most and why?**

**2: Who do you want to win and why?**

**3: Who do you think will die next and why?**

**4.: Who do you want to die next and why? (YOU HAVE TO ANSWER!)**

**Here is the list of dead and alive tributes and alliances!**

Tribute List:

Careers:

Talon, 1

Absinthe, 1

Jason, 2

Alexa, 2

Ruby, 5

Ezekiel, 7

Grant, 12

Alliance 1:

Kole, 5

Silver, 7- Killed by Ezekiel with an ax thrown into her head at bloodbath

Eunice, 12

Charolette, 6- Killed by Talon with a sword into her side at bloodbath

Alliance 2:

Sindhi, 3- Killed by Talon with a sword to the stomach at bloodbath

Sirio, 3- Killed by Ruby with a sword slicing his head off at bloodbath

David, 8

Alliance 3:

Ray, 10

Mary, 10

Pascal, 6

Pair 1:

Grayson, 4

River, 4

Pair 2:

Surin, 8- Killed by Alexa with an ax to the back at bloodbath

Honey, 11- Killed by Alexa with a knife to the ankle and then an ax to the back at bloodbath

Loners:

Ashtyn, 9- Killed by Grayson with a trident to the side at bloodbath

Garth, 9

Brett, 11


	23. Going Insane some More

**Going Insane Some More:**

**Ruby Flint, District 5, POV**

"Ok, good morning everyone! Day 2. First tribute hunting will be after our breakfast. Alexa, Ezekiel, Jason, Absinthe, and I will be going. We will travel up the snow mounds and search that sector first. Since today is the first day I didn't want to do much fighting after all of it yesterday. Why so? Because if we kill everyone in the snow sector then we, hopefully, won't have to go in that place again," Talon instructs.

"And Grant and I will be able to hunt the afternoon or evening shifts?" I remark, not wanting Talon to go overboard. I have to kill tribute if I want to prove myself.

Absinthe raises her hand. "Talon, so we are going to the snow sector because you figure there will be fewer tributes there so less fighting, correct?" Talon gives a confirming nod to her and she puts her hair in a bun.

"Correct," Talon says. "Ok so, let's get a move on!"

"Bye Ruby," Alexa says, flashing her eyes at me and waving a bit. I role my eyes at the girl from 2.

When the morning shift changes into thicker clothing to be warm they leave. I climb the cornucopia to watch them leave.

"So Ruby," Grant says, climbing up the golden horn to sit by me. "Cracker?" I smile and take the cracker.

"Be right back," I say, jumping of the cornucopia. I walk over to a pile of swords and take two shorter ones. I then climb back up.

"Sorry I just needed my double swords," I say.

"Ok. You take the winter and spring while I take summer and autumn?" he asks me.

"Works for me," I say and then I put my eyes on the horizons of the spring and winter sector.

**Absinthe Triana, District 1, POV**

I walk over the mound with the rest of my allies. Alexa is in the lead with Ezekiel in the rear of our straight line. Jason is behind me and Talon in front so that puts me in the dead middle of the line.

My eyes stay on the white ground as we walk farther and farther into the winter section. Everyone stops when we hear screaming.

"Why did you put me in this stupid place!? President Snow, I hate you! Same with you Spark Mulon! You came up with this idiotic idea! Mutations and everything, look at my skinless arm!" My eyes widen as the boy screams this. What did he mean by _skinless arm?_

"C'mon guys!" Alexa yells, hopping through the snow as fast as she can, ax clutched in hand. I start running through it too, but stop a few seconds after from breath. I exhale and inhale and then start running again.

We reach a mound and a boy, the boy from 9 I think, Garth, is sitting in the snow, clutching his arm. I look nearby him and see a transparent gray object. It looks like the top of a jellyfish. I remember seeing pictures of them. But this one is different. It is gray and transparent and it has no tentacles at the end. It disappears almost instantly. It almost looks like it just drifted off into the snow.

"No!" Garth screams once he sees us. When he takes his hand off his arm I see what the jellyfish mutation did to him. He has no arm now. No fat on it at least. It is all bone. I almost gag at the thought. I do. I start throwing up. My breakfast of fruit and dried meat comes up and into the powdery snow.

I look back at Garth and then see an ax implanted in his skull. The canon sounds immediately. Blood starts to run down his head. I can't bear it. Alexa runs up and grabs the ax out of his head. Dry heaves. I gag and gag and gag, but only water and spit comes out.

"Absinthe, you ok?" Talon asks. I shake my head and then sprint away from them.

"Absinthe! Come back!"

I don't stop running until I am a few feet into the spring sector. Grass surrounds me. Flowers surround me. Insects surround me. That's more like it. I turn to the winter sector and then turn back to the spring. I walk deeper and deeper into the flowery meadow.

I keep walking, but my eyes stop. Dazed on something that is sitting on a strand of the tall grass. I hear this noise that is just calling me towards it. My feet stop moving and then they start walking toward the object. Two pink circles are what I see when I get closer. Then I see the rainbow shell and the pink slime beneath it. Fangs like two knife blades stick out of its front. I know that I should be running but the crystal pink eyes draw me closer.

I reach out my hand to the snail mutation. I smile crosses my face. No Absinthe! Run! I try moving but I cannot. The creature is fascinating me. It crawls up my arm and then on my neck. I freeze as I feel two pinchers bite me. I see figures in the distance and then everyone goes black. I hear faint yells and then the noise stops. I hear my canon, but how? I am dead? The pain becomes unbearable and I feel my body twitch. I know I'm a goner when I see red blood everywhere. My eyes are open, but they slowly close and I slowly stop moving. I slowly forget my life. I slowly disappear from the Games.

**Kole Check, District 5, POV**

"It's afternoon Eunice. We can stop fasting and eat," I say to Eunice, who is laying in the sand.

"Good because my stomach keeps growling no matter what I do," she replies, digging through our packs.

I pull out a dried fruit packet and offer some dried peaches to Eunice. She takes them and gobbles them down. Eunice lets out a sigh.

"Who do you think they were?" I lift an eyebrow. "The canons. Who died do you think?" I shrug.

"I don't know. My guess is either a career or, um, I don't know," I reply, with shrugged shoulders.

"I guess we'll find out tonight," Eunice says.

"I guess. But is that a good thing or a bad thing? What if it was somebody who doesn't deserve to die? What if it was Ray?"

"What about Ray? Just because his brother won the Games doesn't make him more special than us," Eunice says. I am quite shocked about how her personality has changed. But then again I'm not surprised at all. We are in the Games right?

"Yeah, true. It just means loads of sponsors," I say again. "Wanna go for a dip?" Eunice laughs and then her eyes turn to the sky. A subtle beeping sound alerts us. "Sponsors!" I yell for joy. Eunice jumps up and catches the small parachute. A _5 _is marks the front.

"Here," Eunice says, handing it to me. I smile and take it. I open it to find two floatation devices.

I look up and say, "Thanks you."

"Well, let's try them out!" Eunice yells, strapping one around her arms and zipping it up. I don't know why but her eagerness kind of scares me. The waters scare me too.

"What if something goes wrong?" I ask her, hesitant.

"It's swimming," she replies, jumping into the running.

"Eunice!" I scream as she lands and goes under. She comes back up instantly and laughs. I let out a heavy sigh and put the floatation thing on.

I jump off of the warm sand and enter a new sensation. Eyes open, I land in the water. Not too cold or too warm. I come up and see Eunice. She smiles at me and then she jumps onto me, making me go under.

We both come up laughing, spitting water at each other. I can tell by the sky that it's getting dark. The bright purplish pinkish sky shines when the sun starts going down. The sky is beautiful.

"Should we get out yet?" I ask Eunice.

"Why? Aren't you having fun?"

"Yes, tons of it, but it's getting dark," I reply to her. Her response is unbearable. An ear popping scream is all I hear. "Eunice!" I swim towards her and grab her hand. I see the water turn red around her. I cannot see into the clear water anymore from the night sky coming upon us.

I quick paddle my way of the water and back onto our tiny island with a single palm tree. I look back in the water and see a single fin sticking out of it. My eyes widen as I realize what it is: a mutation. I swallow, but then watch the fin disappear into the dark water. I inhale slowly and then exhale.

I turn my attention back to Eunice. A huge bite mark covers her left leg. "Oh Eunice!" I scream. Her face is already turning pale. I quickly pull off my shirt and tie it around her leg as tightly as possible. "Eunice!" I scream again. I shake my head, but then she starts to move again.

"Kole, I'm fine. Medicine, iodine, or bandages," she says, her color coming back a bit. I nod to her and rush to our packs. I quickly find the small first aid kit. A small syringe, a few needles, some bandages, and a small bottle of iodine.

I rip off the shirt I tied around Eunice's thigh and pour some of the iodine in. "Kole," she murmurs. "It won't last that long," Eunice says with tears forming her eyes.

"Look at what has happened to her! She's suffering. Please! Medicine would help! Don't let this poor girl suffer like this!" I yell in a pleading voice. Tears start rolling down my cheeks. I look at Eunice and see her sobbing. I quickly wipe my tears away. I must stay strong for Eunice. Whoever did this to her . . . They'll pay for it.

**Brett Allard, District 11, POV**

Two canons today. I wonder who they'll be. I sit in a high tree that has only some leaves that block me from view. The autumn sector is great for me. I am skilled at climbing trees so I have an advantage here. I don't know who else is in here, but I think the pair from 10 and the boy from 6 are for sure. I saw them running deeper into the forest.

The sky turns dark and I let out a yawn. My food supply is already running low and my water isn't doing to great either. The one thing I hate about this sector is that the night air is freezing cold. At least I'm not sitting in the unbearable snow.

The Capitol Anthem starts to play and the seal appears in front of me. The first to appear, by my surprise, is the girl from 1. She was beautiful. I bet the Capitol is bumming that she had to die, but now they will move on to the next girl they love in the Games. The girl disappears and the boy from 9 appears. I feel bad for this boy. He was mentally ill. But there were no chances of him winning.

The techy blue glow from the Capitol anthem disappears, making the sky black again. It's getting harder and harder to swallow because of the dryness in my throat. "Help," I murmur to the sky. "Help." My voice is croaky and sounds like I am being tortured. I look in my pack. In my water bottle is a few drops of water. I swallow hard again and drink the last of it. "Please!" I scream into the sky.

I shake my head. Why would anyone sponsor a boy like me? A harmless boy from 11? In my opinion, I think I have a pretty good chance for these Games.

I rest my head on my pack for a pillow and drift off into a thoughtless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm back. Okay so this was an idea from david12341. I was originally going to do this, but then forgot about it while writing somewhere in the interviews. Since david did it for his he reminded me to do it so Thank him for that! Also submitt to his new SYOT!**

**Garth: Mhm . . . Insane and mentally unstable. I really liked writing for him. I felt really bad about killing him but i nthe edn he had to go. I was going to kill him at the bloodbath at first, but plans change!**

**Absinthe: A career. She was not like the usual careers. I was going to have her die at the feast by a certain soembody who I will not mention ;) But seeing as she wasn't much of a killer, and she couldn't bare the way Garth died, I had her go insane.**

**Ok so for your reviews:**

**1. Make a sentence with Hug the dog, raspberries, and light. **

**2. Put in your input on the chapter**

**3. Answer these questions**

** 1: Favorite POV and why?**

** 2: Who will ldie next and why?**

** 3: Who is your favorite career that is alive and why?**

** 4: Favorite non and why?**


	24. Now there is one

**Now there is one:**

**River May Alliot, District 4, POV**

I lay in the tall grass, letting out a huge yawn.

"Morning," Grayson says, throwing me an orange. I smile at him and then start peeling the orange with a small knife I keep with me. He smirks and then goes back to twirling his trident in the air, protecting me from harm.

"If you're tired, I can keep watch," I announce, trying to give Grayson a break. I smile at him when our eyes meet. He just helps me up and kisses my cheek. I smile and begin to eat the orange, scanning my surroundings.

"I'm Fine River," he says. "Think they'll hunt near here today?" I slowly begin to nod.

"Grayson. I know they will. After we saw Absinthe run into here after killing that boy in the winter. They never finished that sector so they will obviously go to that one again," I say.

"Well, I'm not sure about it. Who else would be in that sector? Ok so we know that the careers are at the cornucopia. We never saw David or Brett because they aren't huge threats," Grayson starts saying.

"And Kole and Eunice are?" I question him suspiciously.

"No, but the bigger groups," he defends himself.

"Grayson . . . We both know that the careers are the threats here," I say confidently.

Grayson shakes his head and adds, "Ray."

"Ray and his group?" Grayson nods.

"Ray, Pascal, and Mary. They'll have sponsors. Sponsors means a better chance. A better chance means confidence. And confidence . . . leads to cruelty."

"But still," I say, trying to defend my ideas even though he's right.

"River," he says smirking. I smile at Grayson. "Breakfast for two?" he asks, pointing to the grass. I laugh and sit down across from him.

Grayson takes out a piece of bread for both of us and puts some orange on it. I take it and stare at Grayson.

"Cheers," he says, putting his bread above his head.

"Cheers," I murmur.

**Jason Styx, District 2, POV**

"Shush!" I whisper to Grant as we talk about our escape plan.

"Sorry," he says, slinging his pickaxe over his shoulder. "How is it they are still asleep?" Grant questions me.

"I put some of the sleeping pills into their dinner," I say, laughing a bit. Grant laughs too, but with a snort.

"Ok so when will we escape?" Grant asks. "If we did it now then we wouldn't kill any of them," Grant says.

"You sure about that?" I question him.

"Well without them noticing." I role my eyes and grab a spear. I walk over to Talon. I stare at his still body only seeing the rise and fall of his chest.

"Nice try." A girl's voice. I turn around to see an ax pointed at my head.

"Jason," Grant screeches.

I stare into Alexa's eyes. "Trying to kill somebody are we? Nice job with the pills. Now I can join your little pair." I raise an eyebrow. "You're so stupid. I've been up listening all this time. Obviously I saw a strange color in my water so why would I drink it?"

"Alexa, what are you saying. 'Now I can join your little pair.' Join us? Why?" Grant asks.

"Yeah. I'll join," she says, running her hand through her hair. "Under one condition." Grant and I look from each other to Alexa. "Take my suggestions and tell me the plans. Oh and . . . don't try playing any tricks on me. Because you all know how that works out. Look who outsmarted you." Alexa puts her and on her hip. "I'm going to get some lunch. I'm hungry after laying down for a few hours awake."

I roll my eyes as she walks away. "That went well," I tell Grant.

**Eunice Liliton, District 12, POV**

A small parachute flies into my hands. I smile and open it. Some sort of gel lies in a small bottle. "Want me to help?" Kole offers.

"Sure," I say in a thank you. Kole quickly puts some of the gel onto my bitten leg. It hurts but I hold back my scream. "I think water might help," I say, irritated by the pain.

Kole helps me into the water. It does help. A new sensation fills me and I sit on the island in water. Waves keep coming over me so I make it into a game. I laugh as they come over me. The blue water sparkles and I cannot help but throw my body into the next wave. I keep my eyes open. All underwater is dark towards the bottom. I wish there was something beautiful. But no there is a strange finned creature that nearly bit my leg off. I open my eyes wider as I see a flash of movement down below.

It's like last time, but I'm closer. The finned creature comes out of nowhere with glowing red eyes and small, sharp, sets of white teeth. I turn and start swimming towards the surface. _Faster, _I think to myself. Tears starts coming from my eyes as I feel a pain. I see the figure of Kole jump into the water. Bubbles go everywhere. I smell blood when I breath the water. No oxygen! I swim all the way up and back onto the sand.

"Eunice, no! No! Not again!" Kole screams. I scream and yell and sob. I see a fin splashing in the water. I don't dare look at my gory leg. The movement stops in the water. I don't like still water. A fin reappears and it starts coming to the island.

"Kole," I whimper. The huge creature, gray and black, long and heavy, jumps onto the land. It has feet! Small little feet that help it maneuver on land. It jumps on land and repeatedly bites my limbs. I sob and sob. I let out a blood curdling scream. "Help! I Hate life!" I sob. Kole grabs his weapons and slashes at the strange mutation. Pain streams through me, making me feel like I just blew up. I know half of my limbs are gone, but I cannot look.

When the creature leaves I already know I am pale.

"There. It's gone. You look as white as a ghost," Kole tells me. He smiles at me. "I love you Eunice and you know that." I nod and sit up, looking at my limbs. Blood is all I see. I see my arm on the other side of the island and I see blood from my waist down. "Eunice, no no no. Stay in the light," Kole tells me. I fall backward, Kole catching me. I swallow. "I will win. I will win no matter what. Sombdy help us!" Kole screams.

I light starts fading. Black starts surrounding my eyes. I smile up at Kole one last time and murmur, "I love you Kole, now and forever."

"I love you too Eunice Liliton from District 12," Kole says. These are the last words I hear before my life fades into darkness. Before my life comes to an end. Before I finally leave the arena.

**Kole Check, District 5, POV**

I kneel down next to Eunice's body right when the canon goes off. Her canon. Blood covers the island now and blood covers Eunice. She didn't deserve to die like this. Ripped to pieces from a mutation! It's not fair!

"It should have been me!" I yell out.

I quickly gather up my supplies so the hovercraft can take Eunice's body. My tears don't stop coming from my eyelids. They pour out onto the sand. I jump into the, now blood filled, water and start swimming to the next island.

When I get to this fairly well sized island I start setting up a small camp. I sit up against a palm tree, drinking a cocoanut. The sweet milk brings me a sensation of happiness, but how long will that last?

Now it's down to 14 of us in this arena. Pascal, Ray, and Mary are the only big alliance left other than Grayson and River. Now there are the careers, the trio, the pair, David, Brett, and I. The question: Where are they? I haven't seen anybody in the summer sector with me so that's a good thing.

The sand is warm so I start digging. Who knows, maybe I'll find something.

The sand gets wetter and wetter as I dig deeper. I decide to make a small cave in it so I can hide from my enemies. Well I guess I'll put my supplies in the little hole. I take out some dried fruit and nibble on it. I put my two packs in the hollow cavern. I leave my machete and a packet of crackers and dried fruit up with me.

I let out a small yawn and finally, after thinking about Eunice's death, I drift off into a light sleep.

**Talon Shimmer, District 1, POV**

"Ok evening patrol will be Alexa, Ruby, Jason, and I. Grant you'll be on morning patrol tomorrow," I announce to everyone while eating a slight dinner. "Ok let's move out to the summer sector!"

We walk into the ankle-high water and keep moving. We each brought a flotation device because we have nobody who can swim well. My guess is that the pair from 4 is still in the summer sector, but some disagree.

I wade into the water. It gets deeper and deeper. "It gets deep!" I yell out to Alexa, Ruby and Jason.

Jason swims past me a bit and then says, "I can't touch here. Should we get a raft and some paddles? It might be easier to hunt tributes that way," he suggests.

We all agree so Alexa runs back to grab us a raft. We all get onto the big floatation device. Jason and I use our strong legs to kick us out farther. We hold onto the back of the raft, kicking, while Ruby and Alexa paddles and turn so we can check islands.

"Some red island is up ahead," Alexa says, pointing.

When we reach the "red island" we realize why it's red. Blood. Blood covers the sand.

"Maybe this was that canon today," Ruby says, searching the island.

"If it was the pair from 4 then one of them survived," I say.

"What if it wasn't them?" Alexa asks me.

I shrug and say, "I have no clue. Maybe a loner like Brett or David. But if it was one of the alliances then that means the other or others are somewhere nearby. Let's go and check somewhere else. I don't feel safe here. No human could have done it to another tribute."

"Unless it wasn't a human," Jason says and we all stare at him. Mutation.

"I guess we'll find out sooner or later. Let's get a move on," Ruby says.

We all climb back onto the raft. We start paddling and kicking to an island that is near where the autumn and summer sectors meet. My legs start to hurt but I can't stop from all the adrenaline that fills my body. If a mutation did really do that then that means it's a water mutation. A water creature living in the depths of the waters, waiting to see a body floating above it and then attack. The thought makes me twitch.

"You ok?" Jason asks me. I nod to him.

When we reach the island close to the autumn sector we all start searching for any kinds of life. "Look at this!" I turn to see Ruby, hovering over a knife in the sand. I raise an eyebrow.

"Must have dropped a knife," Alexa say and we all laugh except Ruby. Ruby and Alexa's tension has come to scare me. I really don't want a fight in the career pack so I've made up my mind with Ezekiel and . . . Well I told Absinthe the plan if they got to out of hand, but, of course, she had to go insane. I didn't really know her, but she was still from my district. She may have been the last thing I saw from my district. Anyway, Ezekiel and I are going to probably kill them if they get out of hand. Ezekiel is probably the only career boy who will kill now seeing as Jason or grant won't. I've been debating on whether I should question Jason and grant about it or not, but I don't want targets on my back.

When we get back to the cornucopia we all wait for the face in the sky to appear. Jason and Alexa have agreed to stay up and keep watch. I cross my arms and wait for the person who was murdered. The Capitol Anthem starts to play and the girl from 12, Eunice, appears in the sky. I bet the boy from 5 is going to go insane since his last ally died.

"I'm disappointed we didn't kill anyone today," I hear Alexa say to Jason.

"Somewhat," Jason replies.

"Listen. If we don't start killing more tributes soon then the Gamemakers are going to want to make some fun things to kill all of us. They want the Games to be interesting," Alexa says again.

"What about the . . ." Jason's voice trails off.

"Shut up! Some of them could be awake right now." I am tempted to get up and choke Alexa to death, but I don't. Whatever they are planning is something I'll need to watch. And warn Ezekiel if I can. But why is Alexa helping her district partner? She hated him in training. Something is going on while I think. I am going to find out what they are planning no matter what it takes. _I'll find out Alexa, don't you worry,_ I think to myself, smirking. I finally doze off into a light sleep.

**Author's Note:**

Eunice Liliton: I really loved Eunice and I loved writing for her. I had her down as a bloodbath tribute at first, but I thought Silver would save. I planned her death that she would die the first time she got bitten by the shark muttation, but then the sponsors came. It was only natural for it to happen again. And besides, there was no way that she would of made it. A very unique tribute though!

Ok now, I am finally starting to accept tributes for my next SYOT. The form is on my profile, but beware: Ths will not be a first come first serve! I want unique tributes that will really make me like them.

Questions:

1. What POV did you like the best and why?

2. Who's POV do you want to see next and why?

3. Who will die next and why?

I loved your sentences by the way! Ok this time put in Hug THE Dog, blueberries, and lemons.

Tribute List:

Careers:

Talon, 1

Absinthe, 1- Killed by snail mutation in the morning of day 2

Jason, 2

Alexa, 2

Ruby, 5

Ezekiel, 7

Grant, 12

Alliance 1:

Kole, 5

Silver, 7- Killed by Ezekiel with an ax thrown into her head at bloodbath

Eunice, 12- Killed by a shark mutation by being ripped of her limbs

Charolette, 6- Killed by Talon with a sword into her side at bloodbath

Alliance 2:

Sindhi, 3- Killed by Talon with a sword to the stomach at bloodbath

Sirio, 3- Killed by Ruby with a sword slicing his head off at bloodbath

David, 8

Alliance 3:

Ray, 10

Mary, 10

Pascal, 6

Pair 1:

Grayson, 4

River, 4

Pair 2:

Surin, 8- Killed by Alexa with an ax to the back at bloodbath

Honey, 11- Killed by Alexa with a knife to the ankle and then an ax to the back at bloodbath

Loners:

Ashtyn, 9- Killed by Grayson with a trident to the side at bloodbath

Garth, 9- Killed by Alexa with an ax to the skull in the morning of day 2

Brett, 11


End file.
